FATE El clavo
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: Al igual que un clavo caido que destruyo un reino, un siervo en un guerra que no era suya causa grandes cambios
1. Prologo

**No poseo nada de la saga Fate esa es propiedad de Type moon y nasu. Esta idea la tuve flotando desde que leí un fanfic de Archer EMIYA en la cuarta guerra y los efectos que esto tendrá en la línea de tiempo.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Él trono de héroes una construcción que escapa de la lógica y las reglas del tiempo y el espacio, muchos magus arrogantes han tratado de usarlo para llegar a la raíz el centro de las 5 magias verdaderas, pero ninguno como los Tohsaka, los Matou y los Einzbern los cuales tontamente iniciaron una competencia conocida como la Guerra del Santo Grial; no se engañen esta no es la misma copa de la que Jesús bebió en su última cena, en código místico creado para la activación de un ritual llamado la Sensación del Cielo este se debe a que una vez que 7 de los espíritus heroicos sean convocado comenzará una batalla entre ellos y sus maestros para que puedan conseguir su deseó cumplido, lo cual sólo se le dará al último en pie.

Pero es mentira, eso es algo que ellos dicen para que los siervos: los espíritus heroicos convocados para esta guerra tengan un objetivo aunque, no todos son así, unos solo quieren luchar bajo un nuevo Amó para recuperar su honor, otros ven este deseó con un medio para un fin y otros solo quieren luchar una vez más. Pero la única y triste verdad es que esto es falso por dos razones: 1-El dispositivo necesita dé las esencias dé los 7 héroes, por lo que a ninguno de los sirvientes se les concederá su deseó.

2-El más importante y peligroso, Angra Mainyu el dios de las tinieblas persa "El origen de todo mal" fue convocado por los Einzbern. Cansados de no conseguir nada, decidieron torcer las reglas a su favor de tal manera que remplazaron al siervo Berserker por la clase Avenger, permitiendo así que este dios fuese traído al mundo mortal; pero un dios no puede ser convocado así como así, necesita un recipiente, un buqué, una encarnación y el eligió el alma de un niño uno que fue visto por su aldea como la fuente de todo mal. Ejecutado en la hoguera esta alma sin leyenda se unió a este ser y pelaron en esta guerra, fueron los primeros en ser derrotados por los Edelfeth; al estar tan enfocados en lamer sus heridas se hubieran dado cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que todos los espíritus regresan al Grial la corrupción de Angra Mainyu retorció al dispositivo que concede deseos en una "pata de mono" concediendo su deseó de una manera retorcida.

Yo se esto porque en parte soy responsable de esto, yo junto con mis amigos Zouken y Nagato creamos la sensación del cielo. Ahora después de que me convertí en el primer circuito mágico del Grial solo puedo ver a través de distintas líneas de tiempo los mismos eventos: un hombre desesperado enamorado de una existencia fugaz armado con un héroe lleno de remordimientos, un hombre vacío y un rey soberbio, un infierno en la tierra y chico cuyo origen se convierte en espadas. Pero está vez será diferente, esta vez jugaré un gambito inesperado. Mi nombre es Justaze Einzbern y esta es la historia de cómo salvar al mundo del Grial, de la Sensación del cielo, y lo más importante…de mí.


	2. capitulo 1

**No poseo Fate ni sus personajes es propiedad de Type moon y nasu. Este fic hace referencia al hecho de que el más ligero cambio altera el curso de la historia; los cambios no son ni buenos ni malos, solo cambios y sus consecuencias. Gracias por los comentarios a: ChampionRed15, javi30 y miguelgiuliano: 1-La idea de equipos ya estaba programada y Saber no puede tener los recuerdos de la 5 guerra porque en su línea temporal aún no ha pasado(es complicado con las leyes del nasuverso** **).**

 **·············································································································································································································································································**

Sentado en un lugar qué muchos observadores llamarían una casa japonés tradicional, el contra guardián EMIYA meditaba leyendo lo que parecía un libró de tapa dura cuyo titulo parecía borrado por el tiempo, lo cual es raro teniendo en cuenta que en el trono de héroes no existe el concepto de tiempo-espacio. Al no encontrar nada más en el libro que le llamara la atención decidió tirarlo aun lado, en el piso se podría encontrar diferentes tipos de manuscritos: libros de todo tipo de temas, mangas japonesas y corianas, revistas sociales, etc. Aunque la mayoría de los espíritus heroicos solo deben usar el Trono de héroes para conseguir información de la era a la cual son convocados, él como servidor de Alaya debe usar los registros Akallicos; los cuales toman la forma más conveniente para el contra guardián, los cual están haciendo un desastre en el piso.

Sin embargo no hay que formar impresiones apresuradas, aunque para cualquiera la imagen de una habitación desordenada es lo que se vendría a la mente, la verdad es que la morada estaba, a excepción de los libros, en un orden perfecto ni una mota de polvo o algo fuera de lugar: el propietario sabia que esto era un truco de la entidad Alaya la cual busca evitar que el pierda la cordura manteniéndolo ocupado todo el tiempo posible entre misiones, técnicamente es imposible que el polvo entre en un lugar como este pero el lo hacia por la fuerza del habito ya que podrá odiar al idiota de su antiguo yo, pero el seguía siendo Shirou Emiya el tonto con un ideal inalcanzable…y amante del orden y la limpieza. El estaba seguro que pronto seria enviado a una nueva asignación ya había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez y era seguro que pasaría en cualquier momento, su única distracción era el tocadiscos con las canciones del musical "Hamilton" - _"Hummp…. suena mejor en vivo"-_ se quejaba el su mente fue en una misión en particular donde tuvo que oír esta música mientras se acercaba a su blanco…..un extraño escalofrío le paso por la espalda, no importaba las veces que hacia esto jamás era más fácil –" _Supongo que aun tengo algo del tonto en mi pero ¿Por qué_?"- pensó amargamente mientras alcanzaba el siguiente libró-

-"Sabes, las respuesta que buscas no esta ahí"- interrumpió una voz masculina.

Como contra guardián la percepción del entorno de EMIYA era superior a un humano promedió, lo primero que noto fue la luz que inundaba la habitación era de un tono blanco azulado, que no tenia una fuente específica; como si fuese proyectada por cada objeto y pared. Luego vio a el dueño de esa voz y fue en este punto que el se sorprendió.

-"Tu no eres Alaya"- dijo el hombre de rojo a la extraña figura delante de él en un tono serio escondiendo su sorpresa con una expresión inexpresiva.

-"! ¿Oh? ¡ Y que me delató el que no uso la forma de alguien de tu pasado para atormentarte o fue mi forma de vestir"- decía el "joven" frente a él. Esto hizo que EMIYA se sintiera nervioso mientras observaba al joven frente a el en busca de sus características y tratar de encontrarlo en su memoria; pero fallo no importaba cuanto lo intentase, el nunca lo había visto antes.

La extraña persona frente a el no era lo que asociarías con una entidad que se relaciona con la tierra como Alaya y Gaia, de hecho parecía alguien que verías en la calle cualquier día; irradiaba un aura que decía _"lo que ves es lo que hay"_ y eso es lo que más nervioso ponía a el hombre de piel bronceada, cuando hacías tratos con las entidades de la tierra solo hay una forma en que se resume todo "nosotras ordenamos, tu obedeces" eso y el hecho que supiera la forma favorita de Alaya para recordarle sus fracasos, tomar la forma de todos a los que defraudo: Rin, Sakura, Ilya, Kiritsugu, Taiga y sobretodo…..Saber. Ella decía que era porque de otra forma su mente no entendería una forma de vida superior como ella y que necesitaba tomar la imagen de formas de vida más " _simples"_ para poder conversar sin problemas. Y aquí estaba el en su espacio del trono de héroes como si no fuera la gran coso, con una sonrisa arrogante y una actitud que parecía darle una personalidad relajada y despreocupada que era molesto- ¡Oh! Con que así es como se siente hablar con él, pero creo que ya me ido por la tangente demasiado tiempo.

-"¿Quién eres tu? y no digas que el de los impuestos"- preguntaba el arquero rojo mientras tomaba una posición de combate. Lo cual no parece inmutar al desconocido:

-"Esa es una buena pregunta, tengo un nombre; de hecho tengo muchos, pero en sí ninguno es mío…..y lo de los tipos de los impuestos yo no estaría tan seguro de eso; ellos te persiguen hasta en la otra vida"- decía el "joven" de manera relajada.

-"Eso no responde mi pregunta"- respondía EMIYA con cierta irritación en su voz.

-"Si lo hace, no en la forma que quieres pero lo hace, ahora supongo que quieres saber ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cierto?"-

-"De hecho lo hago"- respondió en archero rojo al ver que este ser le contestaba a sus preguntas fácilmente; tal vez si alargaba la conversación podría descubrir el negocio entre manos de este ente.

-"Bien, bien, bien, directo grano me gusta: ¡quiero cambiar la historia, TU historia y la del Santo Grial!"- dijo el "ser" de forma que sorprendía al contra guardián EMIYA, el sabía que cualquier intento de lograr que ese idiota lo escuchara durante la guerra era imposible el se conocía muy bien, además faltaba la pregunta más importante:

-"¿Y qué ganas a cambio? No creo que lo hagas por el bien de tu corazón…..o ¿lo que quieres es estar entretenido como el viejo vampiro? Decía él escéptico EMIYA mientras trataba de analizar el rostro de este ser una vez mas; había algo en su rostro que era llamativo pero no sabia que, era como si hubiese algo en el, pero entre mas lo analizaba menos idea de que era- Oh claro no lo había descubierto porque buscaba en el lugar equivocado; sus rasgos no eran los que estaban distorsionados, era algo que se proyecta de él similar a la fría luz azul que inundaba la habitación. Se trataba de un sensación de "familiaridad ajena" lo que causaba la incomodidad era la forma que sus sentidos decían que ya se habían conocido en contra de su mente que no podía localizarlo en alguna parte de su memoria-

-"Para empezar no me compares con Zelretch además… ¡Sí! Quiero algo, que no me podrás dar, pero alguien que si puede me dijo que si te ayudaba me lo daría."- respondió el hombre misterioso sacando al rubio platinado de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Así y nada mas?, además si este "conocido" tuyo puede darte algo que tu no logras conseguir, ¿Por qué no viene directamente a ofrecérmelo? ¿O acaso él es tímido? Dijo de manera directa lo cual el desconocido respondió: -"Fácil, movilidad"- esto hizo que EMIYA levantara un ceja, ante de siquiera poder preguntar el extraño respondió:

-"Digámoslo así; ¡Es una paradoja! Ella tiene poder porque esta atrapada en un lugar y de poder escapar ella perdería ese poder, ahora yo no tengo poder pero si puedo "evadir ciertos muros" que ella no, ¿vez como funciona esto? Dijo el extraño con una mirada astuta.

-"No realmente. Mira esto me parece demasiado rebuscado para mi gusto sinceramente creo que deberías irte"- dijo el arquero mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba del-

-"Puedo evitar que Angra Mainyu provoque el Gran Fuego de Fuyuki"- esto paro en seco a EMIYA el cual se volvió lo suficientemente rápido como para causar un daño cervical a un humano promedio; en su rostro se podía notar varias expresiones: sorpresa, incredulidad, tristeza…y la mas pequeña e importante Esperanza.

Saliendo poco a poco de su shock el arquero pregunto: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible evitar tal desgracia? Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora sin saber cómo proseguir, ese evento fue clave en lo que se convertiría: el niño vacío que adoptaría él ideal inalcanzable de un moribundo. El nunca era capaz de ir mas atrás de la 5 guerra del grial, su guerra así que nunca pudo cortar el problema de raíz y aquí estaba este ser ofreciéndolo pero…

-"¿Qué hay de Kiritsugu e Ilya? ¿Puedes salvarlos, este cambio evitaría sus destinos? Pregunto el arquero rojo tal vez demasiado rápido.

-"Eso no lo se, solo se que tu estarás en la Cuarta Guerra y Angra Mainyu no provocara el fuego de Fuyuki, el destino dé sus participantes depende de ti la pregunta es ¿Aceptas? Dijo el ente mientras ofrecía su mano en señal de cerrar un trató. El cual fue aceptado por el Contra Guardián. Antes de dar se cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado por una extraña luz blanca la misma que le permitió conocer a Arturia Pendragon cuando sus sentidos se establecieron sabia que solo había algo por hacer:

-"He respondido a esta Guerra del Grial ¿eres tu mi maes-¿esperen que?

De vuelta en la habitación en el trono de héroes el extraño observa la luz extinguirse y sentir una presencia familiar: -"Por un momento creí que diría que no, pero supongo que lo tienes en el bolsillo"- dijo la voz de la matriarca Einzbern en su "Vestido del cielo". –"Yo no estaría tan seguro el aun se puede echarse para atrás, esto puede ser problemático para él…en especial si se topa con su yo mas joven; hablando de eso ¿hiciste lo que te dije? Dijo el ente con expresión calmada.

-"Claro que si Bozu-san*, decía ella en tono juguetón, lo cual hizo que el "chico" por fin mostrara sus verdaderos colores: -"En nombre de la entidad en la que creas, deja de llamarme así Justaze, es molesto"- decía mientras se frotaba la cara con una mano de manera que reflejaba que estaba molesto.

-"Bueno tal vez si me digieras tu nombre real…"- decía ella con un tono azucarado. Sin embargo esto paso de largo para el hombre que noto que ella no movía el brazo izquierdo,-"El precio fue mayor a lo que pensábamos originalmente ¿eh?"- decía el mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"¿Qué? ¿Esto?"-decía ella tratando de sonar como si no fuese la gran cosa -"No es nada en comparación a estar en el grial oyendo a esa "cosa" murmurar sus planes de venganza.

-"Bien, quédate aquí, estarás segura y engañadas a Alaya con tu firma de Prana, dudo que le guste saber que liberamos su juguete favorito"- decía el ahora nombrado Bozu-san mientras se preparaba para "salir" de la habitación.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- pregunto Justaze con cierto nerviosismo.

-"Ha repartir las cartas de la siguiente mano"- decía mientras los engranajes del plan más elaborado de la Guerra del Santo Grial comenzaban a girar.

·····························································································································································································································································································

Emiya Kiritsugu no era feliz aunque por fin estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo: un mundo donde su familia pudiera vivir sin miedo a la guerra, solo había problemas desde el inicio: primero fue obligado por ese viejo "sangre- azul" a usar la vaina Ávalon la cual sostiene "La espada de la victoria prometida: Excalibur" del "rey" Arturo de la mesa redonda, el cual resulto ser una chica que apenas le alcanza el pecho; claro eso no importaba con los sirvientes debido a sus destrezas inhumana pero aún así, su mentalidad de caballero honorable era absurda.

 _-"He, honor que estupidez, en esta guerra no hay espacio para el honor, el campo de batalla es una ciudad llena de civiles, los jugadores son magus dispuestos a sacrificar a cientos por sus deseos y las armas son los seres mas emblemáticos dé la historia, técnicamente lo único para lo que me sirve es para que proteja a Irisvel"-_ fue ahí donde sus ojos se endurecieron y su seño se frunció; la forma que lo examino cuando estaba con Ilya como si también lo evaluara como padre-"Kiritsugu, se encuentra bien"- dijo la otra persona en la habitación de motel, su nombre era Maiya Hisau una mujer inexpresiva que a estado en el infierno sobre la tierra. Aunque distraerse de esta manera era algo que le costaría la vida en otras circunstancias el sabía que podía confiar en la mujer inexpresiva que vestía siempre de negro, la cual era su mano derecha.

-"Si estoy bien, solo pienso, ya sabes que hacer con el arma ¿cierto?"-

Ella asintió una vez, por fuera ella se veía imperturbable pero por dentro era mucha la satisfacción de saber que le mostraba este nivel de confianza, dándole a cuidar el código místico mas peligroso para los magus; la Thomson Contender un arma capaz de quitar la capacidad de la magia de cualquiera que sufra sus disparos. Sin embargo esto paso de largo para el "asesino de magos" ya que aun necesitaba despejar su cabeza de todo esto.

Estaba a punto de encender un cigarro cuándo de repente una extraña luz roja se metía por entre las cortinas de las ventanas las cuales fuero arrancadas por un sorprendido Kiritsugu, solo para notar 3 mas en forma de cúpula que se extendían y crecían solo para terminar después de hacer contacto con el edificio en el que se encontraban.

-"¿Señor? ¿Esta bien?"- pregunto Maiya sin saber como reaccionar a las acciones de su mentor.

-"¿Maiya, viste eso?"- dijo él volviendo a su actitud fría y calculadora _¿Es eso el trabajo de un magus? ¿Una trampa tal vez?_ Pensaba el táctico estratega en él.

-"¿Ver, señor? Decía una confundida Maiya sin entender lo que pasaba.

Esto fue suficiente para Kiritsugu, sea lo que sea era algo que solo las personas conectadas con "El mundo iluminado por la luna" podían notar –"Maiya prepárate, nuestro primer objetivo está en los muelles.

 **Bien, EMIYA ya fue invocado la pregunta es ¿En que clase? Y ¿Quién será su maestro? No se olviden en comentar**


	3. Capitulo 2

**No poseo la saga Fate ni nada del nasuverso. Gracias a miguelgiuliano por algunas ideas, si tienen alguna idea por favor escriban una review.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••···························································································

Los muelles de Fuyuki estaban en silencio, no el habitual que se supone pasa en estos lugares a estas horas de la noche; sino el silencio que viene después de un alboroto que muere instantáneamente. Todos los presentes estaban mudos; teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría eran espíritus heroicos esto era un logro bastante impresionante, sin embargo las razones variaban entre cada espectador: mientras la Saber de esta guerra esta tanto conmocionada como agradecida por que la aparición de ese sirviente misterioso sobre los contenedores de carga evitara que cayera en la trampa de Lancer, este último parecía listo para echar humo por lo boca por revelar su carta de triunfo sin ningún resultado, Iskandar que observaba el enfrentamiento a distancia no tuvo más opción que hacer acto de presencia con todo su esplendor aun en contra de las protestas de su joven maestro, al fin y al cabo "El rey de los conquistadores" no podía quedarse atrás si él quería reclutarlos en su ejército. Pero eso de nada sirvió, ya que su aparición montado sobre Bucéfalo envuelto en rayos y relámpagos fue opacada por la del "Rey de los Héroes" el cual apareció sobré una farola envuelto en luces doradas de gran belleza.

Sin que muchos lo supieran el mago Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald el maestro de Lancer de esta guerra observaba todos los eventos mientras tragaba bilis, su estúpido Lancer no solo no logro derrotar a esa Saber, si no que ahora estaba viendo a ese sirviente misterioso como si fuera una deidad; aunque no podía evitar pensar que este "código místico" era impresionante; no solo apareció de la nada como un Caster, sino que algo en él decía "facilidad moral para hacer las cosas necesarias para ganar" no como su GRAN afamado Diarmuid Ua Duibhne el cual aún sigue en su ridícula búsqueda de honor, fácilmente podría derrotar a Saber…..aunque la maestra de esta también era un blanco fácil. Este pensamiento se filtró hacia la mente de Lancer gracias a la conexión siervo-maestro, esto solo lleno de asco al caballero de Fianna el cual se preguntó si todos los maestros de esta guerra eran iguales.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es mi estudiante Warner Velvet y por lo que se ve el siervo que me pertenece, supongo que ya se en quien probar mis herramientas de tortura medieval"- dijo el con un tono que delataba tanto crueldad como arrogancia.

Esto hizo que el "rey de caballeros" apretara los dientes en rabia _–"Acaso no hay un solo maestro con honor en esta guerra"-_ pensó ella mientras miraba a Lancer, luego hacia donde el misterioso siervo después donde venía la voz del maestro cobarde y devuelta a Lancer.

Usando su conexión maestro-siervo dijo _–"Maestro ¡¿qué hago?! Irisviel sigue aquí y no creo que pueda hacer algo si Lancer ataca"-_ esto claro era un golpe a su orgullo, como líder de "Los Caballeros de La Mesa Redonda" el no poder defender a una sola persona era…..humillante.

-" _Saber….quédate ahí"-_ respondióKiritsugudeunamanerafría _._

Lo cual enfureció a Saber pero antes de que ella pudiera responder la voz de Kiritsugu dijo: -" _Si te mueves todos sabrán que estas en desventaja…..debes hacer que pongan su atención en el siervo misterioso…. ¡pregúntale su nombre!"-_ Ordenoelasesinodemagus lo cual casi hace que pierda un sello de comando. Aunque no le gustaba el dejar a Irisviel indefensa ni usar una táctica tan deshonorable como poner a otros en la mira no era algo que le gustara; ¿lo había ello antes? Sí, pero solo para salvar su reino, no huir cobardemente, pero…no tenía opción. Sin embargo antes que ella formulara la pregunta el siervo dorado se le adelanto:

-"Es suficiente, puedo tolerar que estos falsificadores se hagan llamar reyes, pero no el ser ignorado por perros mestizos"- dijo en un tono que arrogante que hizo que incluso Iskandar rodara los ojos. En eso todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia el misterioso siervo, el cual parece entender al fin la importancia de su presencia:

-"Soy el siervo Avenger de la 4 guerra del Santo Grial…..y vine a detenerlos."- esto causo que por segunda vez los muelles quedaron en silencio mientras cada siervo y maestro solo se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba en la mente del ahora identificado siervo Avenger. De haber podido leer la mente de EMIYA (hijo) solo hubieran escuchado:

 _-"¿Cómo me metí en esto?"-_ lo cual hizo que pensara en los eventos de las últimas horas

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••································································································································

 **Ese mismo día, horas antes:**

Las invocaciones era algo poderoso y aterrador: tomar la 3 verdadera magia y usarla para contactar con el trono de héroes una manifestación de todos los humanos cuyas obras alteran el curso de la historia y fueron sacados del ciclo de transmigración de las almas donde fueron puestos en una posición casi divina fuera del tiempo-espacio. Ahora bien; a diferencia de la creencia popular no puedes sacar realmente a alguien del Trono de Héroes, sino tomar un aspecto de su leyenda y crear un siervo el cual al "morir" se unirá con la verdadera alma y otorgará sus recuerdos al original. Sin embargo se necesita varias cosas que sostengan a un siervo en el mundo físico: un ancla al mundo el cual puede ser un magus o no, una fuente de Prana constante y su núcleo el cual actúa como centro de sus recuerdos y habilidades; estos detalles eran importantes ya que respondían por qué el Contra Guardián EMIYA estaba tan confundido ya que cuando la luz cegadora se desvaneció solo comenzó lo que él sabía era un gran problema:

-"He respondido a esta Guerra del Grial eres tu mi mae-¡¿Espera que?! Dijo el perplejo ya que en vez de encontrarse con una persona arrodillada mientras él estaba parado en un círculo de invocación, envés de eso él se encontraba en los muelles…..a plena luz del día…..solo.

-"¡¿Pero qué?!"- dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-"[EMIYA…..puedes escucharme]"- escucho una voz. Lo cual lo hizo voltear la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta encontrar lo que supuso era la fuente:

 _-"¿Esto? ¿Pero cómo?"-_ su confusión solo creció aún más al descubrir que la fuente era una radio de bujías:-"¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede escucharme? Cielos me siento estúpido hablándole a una radio"- justo cuando se volteaba para seguir su camino algo lo detuvo abruptamente:

-"[EMIYA….. contesta sé que estás ahí]"- dijo la voz en el aparato electrodoméstico. Rápidamente EMIYA contestó: -"He, eres tú y yo que creí por un momento que por fin me había librado de todo"- dijo él en su tono "cool" como a él le gustaba decir (el mismo tono molesto de siempre).

-"[Ja, ja, ja yo también te quiero, en fin necesitamos hablar sobre tu situación]"- dijo el en un tono similar a EMIYA; de cualquier caso él tenía las respuestas que necesitaba así que el Contra Guardián se olvidó de hacer un comentario sarcástico y se dispuso a hacer las preguntas pertinentes: -"Bien me podrías decir ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y dónde está mi maestro? Porque yo no veo a nadie aquí."-

-"[Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar con eso; para la primera pregunta….estas en los muelles de Fuyuki, a unas horas de que anochezca lo cual me recuerda….al forzar tu invocación técnicamente creaste un "Faro de Prana" que duro lo suficiente para alertar a algunos magus de tu presencia]"- esto preocupo al sirviente rojo, la mayoría de sus tácticas solo sirven cuando el enemigo no está preparado completamente…. _-"ESPERA UN MOMENTO"-_

-"¡A que te refieres con "invocación forzada", y ¿Dónde está mi maestro?"- pregunto el con ira.

-"[Jeez… tranquilo hombre, te dará un aneurisma; Y para contestar tu preguntas: Primero- Cuando mi socia y yo te invocamos todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados….. así que tuvimos que hacer un octavo puesto. Ahora bien; ya que el único puesto que podíamos reciclar era el de Avenger el cual te hubiera conectado con el mismo Angra Mainyu tuvimos…Bueno como te lo explicó…..forzar tus habilidades naturales: tu potencial como magus y tu habilidad como Arquero, LO CUAL TE DA DOBLE INVOCATORIA,…. _pero te vuelve un siervo falso]_ dijo el murmurando la última parte –"[Sobre tu maestro…no tienes igual al futuro Caster de la quinta guerra lo que tienes es un ancla al mundo el cual-

-"¿Quién?"- pregunto EMIYA con un tono frío.

-"[Alguien que morirá o tal vez no dependiendo de tus acciones….como dije eres un falso siervo por lo cual rompes cada regla con tu mera existencia]"- dijo el "extraño".

-"No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con "falso siervo"? ¿Significa que estoy aquí como Contra Guardián? Pregunto preocupado el ahora falso siervo.

-"[¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no…de hacerlo Alaya nos descubriría de inmediato. Me refiero a que ambas opciones ya estaban tomadas me refiero a que tuvimos que crear una nueva asignación el "false" lo cual te convierte el "false Caster/false Archer…por cierto busca una mejor designación si no quieres que los demás se burlen de ti y te llamen falso o algo así]"- dijo el sin saber que esto traería malos recuerdos al siervo falso _–"Muere maldito falsificador"-_ lo cual causo una reacción extraña:

 **GOLPE PESADO/METAL APLASTADO.**

Sin saber cómo Shirou había roto una puerta de metal del contenedor de un solo golpe, lo cual causo una curiosa reacción de parte de su nuevo "amigo" : [Aviejoquedemoniosrompisteunapuertaconunsologolpe…..digo r-rompiste una puerta de un golpe impresionante si te gusta esos despliegues de fuerza excesiva"- dijo tratando de forma inútil de fingir que nunca perdió la compostura _–"Si, sin duda este tipo es un magus, es igual que Rin cuando no quería aceptar que se había equivocado"-_ en fin, si había causado un desastre al tomar este trabajo tenía que hacerse cargo de terminar esta guerra y posiblemente salvarlo….a él. Pero primero debía hacer preparativos para sus invitados.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••···············································································································

Lancer comenzó a creer que estaba maldito y no solo se trataba de su "geas" en forma de marca de belleza (lunar) el cual hacia que toda mujer que lo viera a la cara se enamorada locamente de él; sino que también su historia se repetía de servir a un amo temiendo robar a su prometida _–"Aunque el señor Finn respetaba más a sus súbditos; aunque…..soy alguien que quiere recuperar su honor, supongo que esto es lo que me merezco"-_ pensó el al a analizar su situación actual.

El magus Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald era alguien que no soportaba no tener las mejores cosas a su disposición, cuándo alguien robó el catalizador destinado a proveer a Iskandar El Rey de los Conquistadores tuvo que reprimir toda su ira e invocar al siervo Lancer el cual resulto ser Diarmuid Ua Duibhne un espadachín cuyas armas se transformaron en lanzas, el cual resultó ser un siervo de baja categoría. Esto hizo que necesitara idear nuevas tácticas y poner trampas en cada parte de este edificio; no obstante nada le quitaba la sensación de querer vigilar a este siervo cuando estaba cerca de su prometida Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, lo que menos quería era que la historia se repitiera. –"Maestro si me permite una sugerencia."- dijo de manera sumisa Lancer mientras mantenía el rostro hacia abajo lo cual hizo que la mente de Kayneth tuviera un pensamiento: _-"Por lo menos conoce su lugar"-_ dijo el mientras tomaba una copa de vino –"Habla, no tenemos todo el día"- ordenó el sin saber que esto le hizo ganarse una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Sola-Ui.

-"Señor creo con mis "Noble Phantams"- puedo derrotar al Saber de esta guerra si despliego una invitación en alguna zona desalojada; así solo nos preocuparía el siervo Archer de los Tohsaka" dijo el de manera humilde. Esto interesó a Kayneth ya que el siervo de ese "segundo señor" elimino a Assassin como si nada, claro ese no era la clase de siervo más fuerte pero aun así….

Lo que él hubiera dicho murió en su lengua cuando una luz roja brillo intensamente; lo que hizo que Lancer tomara una posición defensiva frente a su maestro y su mujer (causando que a esta se le acelerará el corazón). Ninguno se movió de su lugar hasta que la luz se desvaneció: -"Aparentemente a alguien se le ocurrió tu idea primero Lancer"- dijo su maestro mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba: Aparentemente un magus uso primero la idea de su siervo para un propósito desconocido el cual bien podría ser el mismo u otro pero en una forma que solo los magus podían percibir….claramente un magus de alto nivel.

En alguna parte de los muelles un confundido EMIYA estornudo; lo cual se supone es imposible para un siervo.

-"Lancer ve, aparentemente el maestro de Saber te espera…al fin y al cabo en el único con el suficiente poder para causar esto.

En un auto que se dirigía a los muelles un confundido Emiya estornudo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••·············································································································

-"Eh, pequeño vistes eso"- dijo un hombre anormalmente alto con el pelo y barba roja. Este hombre vestía una playera temática de un videojuego la cual parecía no ir con él, era de hecho un siervo de la clase Rider que en vida iba con el nombre de Alejandro Magno pero que decidió nombrarse esta vez con el título que le dieran los persas Iskandar el cual estaba parado sobre un tejado mientras sostenía bajo su brazo a un niño de pelo largo con un extraño uniforme el cual hacía de todo para liberase de su agarre –" Por supuesto que lo vi tonto, era como una señal de atención…..pero los ancianos que son dueños de la casa no, así que solo personas involucradas con el Grial pudieron verlo"-

Esto llamo la atención del conquistador; Aparentemente el chico había hipnotizado a esos dos ancianitos para que creyeran que eran su nieto y su tutor que venían de visita, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que no los dañaría, lo cual le recordaba la situación a la mano: _-"¿Por qué alguien llamaría la atención así en una guerra? Y además ¿Por qué hacer eso a esta hora del día si solo nos podemos enfrentar de noche?_ La mente de Rider trabajó incansablemente tratando de resolver esto era un movimiento ingenuo las personas que lo hicieron usualmente eran: 1-guerreros arrogantes que terminaron muertos o 2-personas con la habilidad de respaldar sus acciones. Eso hasta que la revelación lo golpeo de repente:

-"JA, JA, JA, JA, como no me di cuenta antes, muy listo el tipo ese, dejar que los otros se desangren entre si y revelen sus fortalezas y debilidades"- dijo él de manera segura y escandalosa.

-"Oye, baja la voz y de paso suéltame"- dijo el harto de la posición en la que estaba; a lo cual Rider hizo caso a la que su maestro Warner Velvet aprovechó para preguntar: ¿E-Entonces nos quedamos atrás o qué?- dijo el sin siquiera cuestionar la lógica de su siervo (él era experto). –"Ja claro que no. En esta guerra solo podemos ir hacia adelante; de no ir solo perderíamos información importante"-explico el gigante guerrero _–"Además quiero reclutar al responsable en mí ejército"-_ pensó el mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los muelles mientras el joven lo seguía y le decía que esperara sin ningún efecto.

-"¡Si! Esta será una gran conquista"- se dijo el gigante rojo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••·················································································································

En la playa de Fuyuki estaba una mujer que solo podía describirse como un hada: pelo blanco y ojos rojos la cual disfrutaría de su tiempo conociendo la arena y el mar. Ella sabía que no sería mucho el tiempo que tendría para disfrutar en este mundo siendo el buque del Grial así que lo disfrutaría al máximo –"si tan solo podría hacer que kiri~ y Saber-chan se llevaran bien"- murmuraba para sí misma-

-"¿Dijiste algo Irisviel?"- Pregunto Saber desde la playa cercana; aunque trataba de sonar tranquila, Irisviel podía notar que había estado nerviosa desde que vieron unas luces rojas en el puerto y Kiritsugu dijo que se trataba de una provocación y debían alegrarse de ahí. Ella entendió claro, pero Saber…solo digamos qué ella… no tanto. Por suerte ellos llegaron a un convenio donde Saber solo iría al duelo hasta que Kiri~ diga que estaban listos, claro qué dijeron que era porque no querían que ella siguiese llorando (lo cual es falso, ella no lloraba…..pruébenlo).

-"Irisviel es hora"- dijo Saber en un tono directo. Oh bien fin del juego hay que ir la primera pelea de la Guerra del Santo Grial.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••···············································································································

Gilgamesh observaba en su forma espiritual fijamente al objeto de su interés; una mujer cuya belleza natural era digna de ser conservada justo sus tesoros en su " **Puerta de Babilonia"** _–"Debajo de Enkindu claro esta"-_ al igual que su espada. Debía admitir que las cosas iban mejorando; al ser invocado se encontró con ese mestizo tratando de darle órdenes y para colmo la única "pelea" en la que había estado era un ardid de su maestro y su vasallo o lo que sea donde tuvo que usar unos de sus tesoros en una vulgar vasija de barro que fingió ser Assassin….lo cual le recuerda buscar…..yyyyyy ¡Ahí estas! Escondido con un disfraz de Hassan sobre una grúa. Él tenía que admitir que un golem con la capacidad de fingir ser un siervo era impresionante; Pero no tanto como su razón de estar ahí, la elegancia de su estoque, su rostro juvenil que al mismo tiempo irradiaba madurez y por supuesto sus habilidades con la espada, si ciertamente la futura reina de Uruk.

Ahora si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de ese perro mestizo con las dos ramas secas que llana lanzas sin lastimar su tesoro- Y ahí fue cuando noto algo; justo cuando el mestizo trata de herir a la mujer guerrera con su fea lanza roja algo cayo entre sus pies: un objeto esférico con extrañas runas el cual al sin previo aviso exploto entre las piernas del perro irlandés (se presentaron con sus nombres reales) creando una cortina de humo que hizo que el lancero saltara hacia atrás para diversión del "Rey de Héroes" el cual encontró todo divertido; Eso hasta que alguien decidió hacer una entrada intempestiva en medio de rayos y relámpagos el cual al terminar revelo a un hombre enorme con todo el pelo rojo como la arena del desierto al amanecer aunque su carro de guerra era impresionante, no estaba al nivel de los de Uruk claro pero sería buena adición a su bodega:

-"Mi nombre es Iskandar conocido también como Alejandro Magno "El Rey de los Conquistadores y vengo a reclutarlos en mi ejército"- dijo el Aparente Rider de esta guerra. Esto enfureció a él siervo dorado _–"Como se atreve este mestizo a llamarse rey frente a mí el primer y único rey verdadero"-_ En fin ya es hora de que el verdadero rey se presenté; con esto el Archer se materializó mediante un espectáculo de partículas doradas más bellas que el sol, esto mostrara quien es el verdadero rey-

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es mi estudiante Warner Velvet y por lo que se ve el siervo que me pertenece, supongo que ya se en quien probar mis herramientas de tortura medieval"- dujo una voz en alguna parte, el cual hizo que Gilgamesh se asqueara, le recordaba a todos los cobardes que se le acercaban por poder político y lo peor de todo… _se atrevía a ignorarme_ pensaba mientras apretaba sus dientes. Fue ahí cuando noto al extraño siervo sobre una torre formada por contenedores; su apariencia era rara tenía la piel morena y el pelo blanco además usaba una chaqueta roja sin mangas una extraña "capa" que comenzaba desde su cintura y llegaba hacia sus pantorrillas además de tener parte de la cabeza cubierta con una capucha holgada que no le cubría la cabeza por completo; y gracias a él todos lo estaban ignorando:

-"Es suficiente, yo Gilgamesh el "Rey de los Héroes" puedo tolerar que estos falsificadores se hagan llamar reyes, pero no el ser ignorado por perros mestizos"- dijo él haciendo valer su derecho divino; sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba:

-"Soy el siervo Avenger de la cuarta guerra…..y vine a detenerlos"- esto claro llamo la atención de todos ya que la idea de un siervo débil enfrentándose a todos era interesante, inmediatamente sintió algo que le sucedía a sus labios…se curvaban en una sonrisa. De saber que un siervo no identificado lo observaba con la mente cegada en ira no estaría sonriendo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••··············································································································

 _-"!O! si, ya me acordé, decidí usar el único título por el cual ellos responderían y dije que soy el enemigo de todos…..bien hecho EMIYA bien hecho"-_ ahora él solo podía esperar que el plan funcionara y todos se fueran a casa por hoy sin más problemas-

-"Yo el siervo Lancer te reto a un honorable duelo"- dijo el tipo del lunar en la cara el cual estaba peleando con Artoria; lo cual le recuerda… la maestra de Saber en lo que el llamaría una Ilya crecida _–"Con que así seria- no así será por seguro cuando yo termine aquí"-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-"Y bien, aceptas o no"- dijo el Lancer de nuevo sacando de su ensoñación a Shirou "Avenger" Emiya; el pareció notar esto, ya que aflojo su postura de ataque; lo cual solo ver más confiado en su habilidad con la lanza. Shirou reconocía a este tipo tanto como una amenaza como una molestia, demasiado segado por el honor como para ser útil y escuchar razones.

-"No"- el secamente respondió –"Vine aquí a detener este disparate de guerra, no a ser el entretenimiento de alguien"- dijo el sin molestarse en ver la reacción de los demás menos la de…..Gilgamesh.

-"Detener la guerra ¿Cómo? ¿A qué costo?"- pregunto una voz terriblemente familiar, al voltearse solo pudo en contraste con… ¿El aire? Eso hasta que miro hacia abajo y la vio su: amiga y mentora viéndolo con furia asesina, era doloroso saber lo que ella podría pensar de él. Su deseo de justicia tuvo que haberla impulsada hasta arriba de los contenedores sin que nadie se diera cuenta… eso su técnica " **Mana Burst"**

-"Al costo que sea necesario"- dijo el tratando de desviar la mirada _–"No tolero que me vea así "-_ pensó "Avenger", claro que había algo diferente en esta Artoria; era….diferente ¡sí! Era la única forma describirlo: como si algo le faltara, ella era y no era la mujer que defendió a Rin y a él a costa de su vida. Simple y sencillamente era….otra persona- entonces se dio cuenta _–"Lo que paso en esta guerra realmente la marco"-_ la pregunta es ¿Debería evitarlo? ¿Realmente debería dejarla convertirse en una montaña ambulante de remordimientos? Era preguntas que debía responder pronto si iban a ser tan decisivas para su futuro.

-"¿ACASO NO TIENES HONOR?"- pregunto gritando el Lancer de las dos lanzas mientras Saber mantenía una posición de batalla mientras Rider solo se quedaba de brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo Gilgamesh sólo se interesaba más y más.

Entonces "Avenger" se volvió hacia ellos…..y soltó un suspiro. En su rostro yacía un expresión que sorprendió a todos: lejos de ser una expresión de ira o tristeza como imaginarían a alguien cuyo honor fue puesto en duda, era más bien la de un padre cansado de explicar a un hijo insistente el por qué el mundo es un lugar injusto.

Después de hacer contacto visual con Lancer el respondió: -"No,….. La verdad no. No soy un héroe, solo soy una persona que trata desesperadamente de salvar a todos."- dijo el en un tono monótono que hizo que todos parpadearán en confusión, excepto un hombre en los tejados con un rifle apuntando a la cabeza de Archibald. Sin embargo causo cierta pena y ganas de consolar de parte de Irisviel.

-"¿D-Disculpe? ¿P-Pero eso no es la definición de un héroe? Pregunto tímidamente el maestro de Rider; lo cual hizo que todos voltearan a verlo haciendo que se escondiera tras Iskandar. Cuando todos pusieron atención nuevamente a "Avenger" el cual respondió: -"No, no lo es, es la definición de un tonto sin remedio"- dijo el con una sonrisa y una mirada triste en el rostro.

-"Aun así, me debes por interrumpir mi duelo con Saber, con o sin honor debemos combatir en esta Guerra"- replicó Lancer mientras tomaba una posición de pelea. –" _Dios, es peor que Cu Culain"-_ ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa y dijo: -"Bien, pero primero que nuestros observadores silenciosos vengan a ver de cerca"- Esto hizo que todos a excepción de Gilgamesh e Iskandar miraran a todos los lados con precaución eso hasta que una explosión llamó la atención de todos hacia una grúa donde restos de una figura caían al suelo haciendo un ruido como de cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo.

-"!Assassin!"- exclamaron casi todos mientras Gilgamesh solo reía sin control, revelando que su primera muerte había sido un truco, de alguna manera la máscara de cráneo llego rodando hacia ellos, hasta llegar a los pies de "Avenger" solo antes que él pudiese tomarlo se deshizo en polvo

-"Esto lo prueba"- Decía él mientras se volteaba a ver a Archer (Gilgamesh). –"Un Assassin real nunca hubiese activado mis trampas"- a lo que Archer solo asintió con la cabeza como si no fuese nada importante: -"En efecto mestizo, sabía que me traerías mucho entretenimiento"- respondió arrogantemente.

-"ENTONCES TODO FUE UN SUCIO ENGAÑO"- grito Lancer al darse cuenta de todo sin señales de calmarse:-"Por mi honor juro que-

-"Okey viejo es suficiente"- interrumpió EMIYA: -"Sigues hablando de honor, cuando esta guerra carece de honor en sí, realmente me gustaría poder convencerte de abandonar esta guerra pero eres demasiado tonto como para escuchar, quieres pelear adelante entonces"- decía EMIYA mientras materializaba sus dos espadas favoritas; el realmente no quería pelear pero tuvo que actuar rápido para evitar que Gilgamesh lo matara y acelerar la invocación del grial menor….del cual ya creía saber su ubicación actual, y así se lanzó a la batalla sin más palabras.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••···················································································································

Saber estaba increíblemente confundida: este siervo misterioso que se llama así mismo Avenger era una contradicción misma; él dice estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por detenernos, pero su estilo de lucha con espadas….solo podía venir de un alma pura. La destreza, la técnica, el hecho que no use golpes bajos cuando podía; lo interesante con su estilo era el que dejará aberturas en guardia y defensa el cuál dejaban que el oponente "mordiera el cebó" y cayera en la trampa. Arriesgado ¡sí!, innecesariamente peligroso ¡por supuesto!, deshonorable… ¡para nada! Y eso solo la confundía más.

 **METAL CHOCANDO.**

El ruido de las armas chocando unas contra otras la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella había notado que teniendo en cuenta que las armas de Avenger son "Proyecciones de maná" debía tener cuidado de no tener contacto con la lanza dorada, esto se notaba por el hecho que bloqueada la lanza roja pero evitaba la otra con toda su habilidad. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Lancer el cual parecía comenzar a tener una sonrisa de "Espíritu competitivo" en su rostro:

-"Interesante…estilo de…pelea"- dijo Lancer mientras trataba de ganar una competencia de fuerza al tratar de empujar sus lanzas atreves de la defensa de Avenger sin ningún resultado y saltando hacia atrás para hacer distancia.

-"Gracias, la mayoría siempre dice que es un estilo sucio y engañoso"- respondió Avenger el cual tomaba posición de pelea nuevamente. Algo capto la atención de Artoria, las misteriosas espadas del siervo rojo; parecían orientales sin duda pero su estilo era más contundente, casi más europeo…además estaba peleando a la par con el primer caballero de Fianna.

Su atención se desvío hacia los demás siervos; Archer que al igual que Rider se identificó por su nombre real, revelando que era Gilgamesh el rey de Uruk solo parecía ver la pelea como si de un show de gladiadores que peleaban para su entretenimiento. Mientras que Iskandar seguía con los brazos cruzados; analizando a ambos _–"Realmente quieres reclutarnos ¿eh? No importa yo solo quiero la salvación de mi pueblo, Camelot._

Sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando Lancer tuvo que retroceder de un salto y Arturia noto que cayó en la trampa de Avenger cuando vio un brillo en los ojos de este último. Su honor de caballero tomo el control:

-"LANCER CUIDADO"- pero fue muy lenta. Algo comenzó a formarse en las manos del siervo rojo; un objeto alargado y curvo, pero ella lo reconoció de inmediato. –"Un arco"- dijo para sí misma.

-"Un espadachín que usa un arco y sabe hacer magia…..sí que estás dispuesto a todo para detenernos"- dijo el caballero de Fianna.

-"Si, claro que necesitare algo con lo que atravesar tus defensas definitivamente"- dijo el extraño siervo mientras mostraba un rostro pensante –"AAAHH ya se….esto debe ser suficiente"-entonces proyecto una espada la que luego convirtió en una flecha. Sin embargo todos la reconocieron pero no más como Diarmuid:

-"Esa…esa era Caladbolg el arma de Fergus mac Roich pero ¿Cómo?"- dijo Lancer, haciendo la pregunta que todos pensaban.

-"O ¿esto? Es uno de mis talentos"- dijo el con una extraña sonrisa –"Ahora bien"- mientras su voz se volvía más fría –"Abandonen esta guerra o mueran junto sus maestros."-

Esto pico el orgullo de Artoria _–"Él se atreve a decir que puede vencernos a todos. Hmmp ¡que arrogante!"-_ pensaba, mientras se daba cuenta que sus prioridades posiblemente…y sólo tal vez no estaban en el orden correcto. Claro ella no se está diciendo que no salvaría a su maestro solo por sus diferencias; pero claro ella acepta que es más por no ver a Irisviel triste que otra cosa. Entonces un pensamiento la asusto _–"¿Qué hay del maestro de Rider?"-_ esto le causó escalofríos.

-"Oí, ¿Qué hay de mi maestro? ¿También lo matarías? Pregunto Rider como si ella y el pensarán igual.

-"creo que fui claro ¿no?"- dijo el en un tono sin emoción, casi como sin vida.

¿Y disfrutarías de eso? Exigió Lancer. Artoria noto que estaba usando toda su fuerza para contenerse, mientras Rider solo lo veía con una mirada fría mientras su maestro…... ¿oraba tras él? Bien esa era una imagen extraña.

-"No….no, claro que no lo disfrutaría….pero es mi trabajo"- dijo con un tono melancólico.

Eso hizo que Saber preguntara algo que tenía atrapado en el pecho: -"¿Matarías a un inocente?"- comenzó ella.

-"Para salvar miles/ _Para salvar miles"-_ respondieron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Artoria sabía que la segunda voz era la de su maestro atreves de la conexión maestro-siervo. –" _Este siervo realmente le afecto a Kiritsugu."-_

-"JA, JA, JA, JA, JA"- río Iskandar lo que confundió a Saber hasta que Rider dijo –"Pues si estás cansado por la carga de tu labor, uníos a mí y conquistemos el Grial"- al oír esto ella solo quería golpear su cabeza contra un contenedor repetidas veces.

-"Gracias rey de los conquistadores"- respondió el con una actitud relajada, la cual luego se volvió fría –"Pero ya sigo los estúpidos ideales inalcanzables de alguien más"- esto aparentemente afecto a Rider ya que hizo una mueca de incredulidad y luego volvió cruzar los brazos y poner un rostro estoico.

Sin embargo antes que alguien pudiese hacer algo un extraño grito retumbo por todo el lugar:

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- un grito que heló su sangre. –"Saber qué es eso"- dijo Irisviel mientras se acercaba más a Artoria.

-"Ooo~ bien, el perro rabioso al fin apareció"- dijo Gilgamesh. Eso solo significa una cosa:

-"Berserker"- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Solo para que uno de los contenedores saliera volando hacia Gilgamesh el cual lo desvió sin ningún problema: -"A los perros rabiosos se les debe sacrificar por atacar a su rey"- dijo el mientras dos portales dorados se abrieron detrás de él lanzando dos armas doradas que se acercaban al caballero negro para destrozarle-eso hasta que Berserker tomo la primera y la uso para destruir la otra.

-"¿Pero cómo?"- pregunto Saber a nadie en específico –"Acaso este ser era tan hábil que " **Realce de la locura"** no le quita toda su cordura" entonces noto algo la espada robada, una especie de corrupción, aunque la lanzo contra la farola donde se encontraba Archer ella ya había descubierto la verdad: _-"Todo lo que toca es su Noble Phantams"-_ pensó ella siniestramente.

-"Maldito como te atreves a hacerme tocar el suelo yo que pertenezco a los cielos"- dijo un enojado Gilgamesh el cual de repente frunció el ceño –"Tienes suerte mi vasallo me suplica que me retire"- y así el desapareció. Esto causo que Berserker enfocara toda su atención en Saber lanzando ataques mucho más viciosos que en su pelea anterior: _-"¿Por qué es más salvaje conmigo? puedo usar a Excalibur para acabarlo pero…..Avenger podrá usar mi falta de mana para eliminarme._ "- pensaba ella mientras desviaba las armas improvisadas de Berserker _._ Cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ser peor se dio cuenta de algo: Lancer corría hacia ella con una cara llena de dolor.

-"Saber cuidado, deben de haber usado un hechizo de comando en el"- advirtió Irisviel, cuando Artoria miro en la dirección de su maestro se llenó de horror al ver a Kiritsugu y Maiya rodeados de "Assassin" ella estaba rodeada y no sabía que hacer. Un grito de dolor se escuchó por toda los muelles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EMIYA supo que hacer en esa situación Caladbolg listo y apunto a su objetivo….dando en el blanco. –"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- oyó el grito de su objetivo a la distancia. Lo que detuvo a Lancer y se volteara a verlo: -"Avenger, MALDITO como te atreves a usar una táctica tan deshonorable."- en uno de los tejados Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald se retorcía de dolor en el piso, sangrando de un hombro lo cual hizo que Lancer se retirada de la batalla pero antes de irse "Avenger" le pregunto: -"Tú hablas de honor ¿pero es honorable servir a un maestro que está dispuesto a sacrificar niños?"- eso lleno de dudas a Lancer el cual corrió hacia su señor y se lo llevo a su refugio.

Berserker también se desvaneció si era por el alto coste de mana o el miedo de su maestro a recibir un flecha en la rodilla era desconocido por los demás. Rider…. Bueno él tuvo que llevar a un catatónico Warner a su **"Rueda de Gordius"** mientras lo pocos "Assassin" sobrevivientes se alejaban.

Cuando EMIYA se retiraba oyó una voz que lo detuvo: -"Avenger no creas que te agradeceré por salvarme usando tus sucios trucos"- dijo Arturia. –"Bien, porque no te estaba salvando solo quería demonstrar que no estaba lanzando amenazas vacías, retírense de la guerra o paguen las consecuencias"- respondió "Shirou" mientras le daba la espalda y se desvanecía dejando a una pensativa Saber sola recordando una frase característica de Avenger:

 _-"¿Realmente no hay honor en esta guerra?"-_ y así la cuarta guerra del Grial comenzó.

 **A/n: perdón por la tardanza, comenten o envíen Pm** _._


	4. Interludio 1

**No poseo la saga Fate ni sus personajes eso les pertenecen a Type-Moon.**

 **Como dice el titulo esto es relleno antes del próximo episodio, esto es porque necesito mostrar ciertas cosas que son importante pero no quiero que consuma espacio en el próximo capítulo. Ojo es canon con lo demás excepto los omakes.**

…

 **Omake:**

Kirei Kotomine podía en cualquier momento definirse de varias maneras: frio, insensible, sociópata, vacío. Pero en este mismo instante solo había una palabra que lo definía…. Confusión; esto se debía a la persona frente a él, era claro que no era el Hassan de los Cien Rostros…o cualquier Hassan en sí.

-"Soy el siervo Assassin de esta guerra, ¿eres tu mi empleador? Pregunto el siervo.

Decir que este siervo no se parecía a lo que Kotomine esperaba era obvio; su apariencia y armas eran extrañas: un traje de camuflaje y una bandana en la frente, eso sin olvidar el parche en el ojo derecho y sus armas eran parte de la era moderna.

Esto lo llevo a pensar una cosa _–"¿me habré equivocado en algo?_ Cuando se volteo para consultar a su padre toda palabra murió en su boca cuando vio al mas viejo sacerdote; una expresión incrédula que era completada por su quijada casi colgado. Kirei nunca había visto a su padre así lo que solo hizo querer saber mas de este siervo: -"¿padre? ¿Quién es él?"- pregunto el falso sacerdote al final.

Esto pareció sacar de su estupor a Risei ya que volvió a su expresión formal y dirigió su mirada a su hijo –"Tu realmente no sabes quien es ¿cierto?"- esto no era una pregunta sino mas bien una afirmación de parte de su padre. A lo que él respondió –"No padre, realmente no se quien sea."- dijo Kirei en un tono casi tímido mientras se maldecía por su ignorancia.

Esto hizo que qué el viejo Kotomine se ajustara las gafas para luego comenzar a hablar como en una conferencia –"Hijo este hombre es el responsable de que existan compañías de seguridad privadas, gracias a él los soldados pueden decidir en que y por que guerra luchar, este hombre le dio libertad a los libertadores."- dijo el mientras caminada hacia su hijo –"Piénsalo Kirei; un espíritu heroico que pertenece a la era moderna es el Assassin perfecto, ningún mago sabe del mundo actual o verdaderas tácticas de guerrilla"-

Kirei estaba de acuerdo; Tokiomi Tohsaka, su maestro ni siquiera sabía como conducir su propio auto.

Solo había una última cosa que le preocupaba:-"Assassin ¿Cuál es tu deseó?"-

En ese momento, el siervo misterioso saco un puro y se dispuso a fumarlo. Después de una bocanada de humo, el siervo solo lo miro de una forma que hizo que Kirei sintiera algo ahí, ahí donde se supone que debía tener un corazón: _¿ansiedad? ¿Preocupación? ¿Emoción?_ Sin que Assassin notara esto, se acercó a su maestro, entonces él sonrió y le dijo:

-"Dime, ¿alguna vez has escullado acerca de Outer Heaven?"-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emiya solo podía apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños hasta que los nudillos estuviesen blancos por la presión. Desde donde estaba podía ver al hombre más maligno en la existencia: Kirei Kotomine; el hombre cuya duda existencial casi lo lleva a destruir el mundo, aquel que sacrifico su humanidad para traer los males del mundo y así sentir felicidad:

 _-"Pensar que también es el hijo del mediador de esta guerra"-_ por lo que EMIYA podía observar él estaba confabulado con el padre de Rin; Tokiomi Tohsaka, pero no veía ni rastros de Gilgamesh. Esto no lo sorprendió, si él era igual en este tiempo significaba que no seguiría a su maestro o a nadie si no es por lujos o entretenimientos; ahora si pudiera entrar a la iglesia y encargarse de Kotomine de un buena ves-

-"[Eso no funcionara ¿sabías?]"- dijo una voz a su lado, la cual se oía distorsionada y sintética. Para cualquiera la idea de un hombre mayor hablando con una radio de bujías no era algo normal, para Shirou Emiya esto era el pan de todos los días. –"¿o? y me podrías explicar por qué mi bien amigo"- dijo el en su tono "cool" de siempre:-"[bueno es fácil] -dijo la "Radio de bujías"- [porque al ser un siervo no puedes pasar por el **"Campo Limitado"** de la iglesia y al fallar el enviara a todos contra ti…..si no es que ya lo hecho claro]."- Esto claramente no era un pensamiento tranquilizador para EMIYA en lo más mínimo por muchas defensas y contramedidas que tenía no podría detener a 6 siervos-

-"ESPERA, ¿Por qué enviaría a los demás contra mí? ¿Y cómo los convencería? de hacerlo dudo que todos los magus simplemente olviden sus prioridades y digan "Hey vallamos por un siervo solo porque si, mientras me arriesgo a que otro competidor me mate"- EMIYA sabía que la mayoría de magus morirían antes de hacer una alianza con otros, y lo dudaba más de Kiritsugu.

 **SUSPIRO:** -"[Escucha; técnicamente eres un error en el sistema, una desviación en los planos de los tres familias, realmente crees que ellos no trataran de eliminarte]"- dijo el en un tono irritado, luego el dueño de la voz se calmó y siguió explicando –"[El mediador esta en las manos de Tohsaka, él podría usar algo valioso como una recompensa como…como…..un sello de comando mientras hace un cese al fuego, el punto es que simplemente…..estas jodido.

-"¡¿NO, tú crees?!"- dijo el contra guardián con un tono que soltaba más sarcasmo que el necesario –"Eso lo sé; desde que me nombre a mí mismo como Avenger y dije que los detendría a cualquier costo"- en ese momento la idea de matar a Kotomine era más que bienvenida….pero sabía que sería suicidio, sin embargo había un tema más apremiante:

-"Oye no me vas a decir quien es mi maestro"- dijo "Shirou" exasperado. Él sabía que esto era demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar por más tiempo.

-"[Hagamos un trato dejas de ser el más buscado de esta guerra y te presentare con tu "maestro"] dijo la voz incorpórea. Después de pensarlo por un momento hubo una respuesta de parte del falso siervo –"hecho"- y así el siervo rojo partió a su escondite.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la iglesia de Fuyuki- o más bien en las catacumbas debajo de ella, un sacerdote se encontraba observando a lo que solo podía describirse como un hombre con un atuendo extraño: Este hombre tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto por un capa azul sobre un traje del mismo color con adornos dorados a exención de su rostro el cual estaba tapada por una máscara del mismo color que los adornos esto debería de ser un problema para respirar o comer…sino fuese por la naturaleza etérea de este ser claro está.

-"Caster ¿Cuántos golem perdimos? pregunto el falso sacerdote. A lo cual el siervo ahora identificado como el Caster de esta guerra levanto los dedos al aire y comenzó a moverlos como si hubiese un escrito invisible frente al siervo que solo él podía ver…solo para terminar y volver a su trabajo; aparente mente el siervo hizo la cuenta y al ver las perdidas comenzó a remplazarlas sin siquiera responder a su maestro.

Esto no irrito a Kirei el cual ya se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su siervo desde hace dos meses. El plan original era hacer que el invocara a Assassin en específico el Hassan de los Cien Rostros para que este sacrificara uno de sus cuerpos ante el Archer de su maestro y así hacer alarde de su poder; claro el nunca entendió bien esto como ejecutor de la iglesia ósea: ¿Cómo se supone que Archer detectara a Assassin de todas formas? O ¿Quién enviaría a Assassin de manera directa? Pero claro eran las órdenes de su maestro y su padre así que el solo obedecía. Sin embargo por alguna razón el convoco a Caster así que tenían que utilizar su talento de crear golems para simular que controlaba a Assassin _–"hmmp, un Caster que utiliza a un Assassin ¡que ridículo!"-_ . Aparentemente en vida él fue Solomon ibn Gabirol mejor conocido como Avicebron el creador de golems él fue un artista y filósofo y solo se le considera un héroe por ser el padre del Kabbalah, al parecer su deseo es terminar su "Noble Phantam" el golem similar a Adam: Keter Malkuth. Aparentemente él pudo ser convocado por el error en el sistema que creo la clase Avenger….hablando de eso él y su padre necesitaban hablar rápidamente sobre su siguiente curso de acción

Subiendo las escaleras de las catacumbas que conectaban con el despacho el cual estaba detrás del altar, él pudo oír a su padre hablando con alguien lo cual significaba algo: _-"su padre y su maestro ya sabían que hacer"-_ esto solo hizo que el apurara el paso para encontrar a su padre dejando de hablar con un fonógrafo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[-"JA, JA, JA, JA, JA"-] rio la voz en la radio: -"¿Oye, que sucede contigo?"- pregunto el Contra Guardián un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de su acompañante: [-"No nada, es solo que tú ya no te ves tan ridículo: ¿uh?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Entonces padre ¿qué haremos con ese siervo Avenger?"- pregunto el sacerdote con su tono vacío de siempre es –"fácil hijo"-dijo Risei –"llama a todos los participantes pero no lo reúnas, solo dales un mensaje: **Avenger debe morir** _._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Omakes:**

Darnic no sabía que pensar del siervo Assassin of Black; se suponía que su empleado Hyouma Sagara invocaría al asesino serial "Jack the Reaper" y luego se reuniría con ellos. Este siervo ciertamente no era el "Azote de Londres"al menos eso creía; ya que dudaba que el pudiese escabullirse de Scotland Yard usando una llamativa capa roja y lo peor de todo es que no era el único que tenía sus dudas. Todos los Yggdmilenia lo miraban de distintas maneras; Gordes parecía que diría algo cuando de repente un peli rosa se le acerco:

-"Hey, hey, soy Astolfo paladín de Carlomagno ¿tú quién eres?"- dijo el mientras le extendía la mano….la cual fue ignorada cuando el siervo de rojo se dirigía hacia Lancer de una manera profesional, esto causo que Celenike se enojara y Berserker… ¿le diera un pulgar arriba? Cuando estaba a unos pasos de Vlad su camino fue interrumpido por uno de los maestros.

-"Sinceramente no parecen gran cosa"- dijo Gordes esperando una respuesta…solo para que el siervo se pusiera a ¿fumar? Si, fumar mientras lanzaba el humo a la cara del magus, el cual al tratar de decir algo solo se encontró con el aire vacío sin entender que fue lo que paso hasta que un clic y una sensación de algo metálico y pesado en cabeza lo alerto: el siervo estaba detrás de el sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta y lo apuntaba con un arma.

-"Dígame, esto es suficiente o usara el "Noble Phantam" de su Saber of Black"- dijo el mientras guardaba su Thompson Contender; esto le gano la mirada de aceptación del jefe de Yggdmilenia; lo cual dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro: _-"Esto será fácil"-_ pensó el siervo, primero solo dejo en coma a su maestro, luego se infiltra y sabotea el equipo negro para al final destruir el Grial.

Al fin y al cabo él no era conocido como el "asesino de magos" por nada. 


	5. interludio 2

**No poseo la saga Fate y sus personajes eso es propiedad de Type moon y** Nasu **. Hola gente, perdón por el retraso pero sufrí bloqueo de escritor; aparentemente tenía el defecto de solo preocuparme por el número de capítulos que en el contenido mismo. Sin más retraso el capítulo, pero antes ¡Omake!**

"¿Así que?... Si estoy entendiendo bien; me estás diciendo que en….. Las 2 horas que me fui hubo una " _Guerra civil"_ y no saben cómo pararla" medio decía y medio suspiraba el infame arquero rojo al jinete peli-rosa.

Y pensar que este día comenzó tan bien: El maestro Gudao, él y otros siervos habían ido a investigar una anomalía temporal menor, bastante simple; recoger suministros, admira el paisaje, derrotar al esbirro de Salomón causante de este desastre y luego volver a Chaldea.

" _Como si mi vida fuera tan fácil"_

Al llegar a "casa" había encontrado un completo desastre; algunos muebles rotos y otros volteados en forma de barricadas, marcar de daño en las paredes, los cuales iban desde: golpes de espada, flechas que aún seguían clavadas y por supuesto agujeros en las paredes de todos los tamaños.

 _¿Supongo que debo preguntar quién es el responsable?_

Volviendo a la realidad él se volteo a ver a la única persona que encontró desde que volvieron y pregunto: "Oí Astolfo, ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"

Rápidamente el jinete sonriente respondió: "¿Pues donde comienzo?… ¡Aaa! Ya sé; todo comenzó cuando se fueron, Gilgamesh y Ozimandias comenzaron una discusión de quien era el verdadero rey de…. ¿Bueno? TODO" decía el jinete mientras hacía un arco con sus manos abiertas para enfatizar el punto. EMIYA ya podía sentir una migraña.

"Ok… Eso lo entiendo hasta… cierto punto ¿Pero cómo se involucraron los demás? Simple y sencillamente no entendían cómo todos le siguieron el juego.

Entonces Astolfo hablo sobre como la discusión atrajo la atención de Iskandar y Nero, lo cual los llevo a hacer una apuesta de quien podía "conquistar" a toda Chaldea primero, llevando a Altea a reunir su propio "ejercito" para detener las locuras de su amiga… creando más alboroto. Esto hizo que Espartaco comenzara su "cruzada" contra los "opresores" seguido de un grupo de Berserkers, lo cual hubiese sido evitado si Lady Boudica (la cual gracias a su amistad lograba calmar al libertador) no hubiese sido atrapada en el "fuego cruzado" de Billy the Kid y Nobunaga; esto preocupo a Shirou y compañía, hasta que Astolfo les aclaro que solo era comida y que ella se lastimo al resbalar con un uva, golpearse la cabeza y quedar inconsciente; Artoria y sus caballeros se habían atrincherado en la habitación que ellos llamaban Ávalon y que los siervos franceses en el bistró, de los demás… la situación no pintaba bien.

Sin embargo Shirou solo pudo pensar en sus padres (o estas versiones) e Ilya, tenía que hacer algo para llegar a ellos; pero no lo lograría el solo, no contra los siervos más fuertes que él. En otras palabras el necesitaba escudos de carne- digo compañeros, y un plan el que se comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza:

"Chicos necesitamos llegar hasta el Ávalon" tratando de sonar lo más clamado (y convincente) posible; esto parece llamar la atención del grupo el cual hizo la pregunta que él esperaba "¿Por qué?" dijeron todos al unísono. Esto en otra ocasión hubiese sido un problema de no ser que ya tenía una respuesta: "Porque es el lugar más seguro, piénsenlo los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda defendieron a Britania durante el auge del imperio romanó, fácilmente nos podemos refugiar ahí.

" _Eso y que la sala tiene una entrada a los ductos de ventilación que puedo usar para llegar donde mi familia"_

Eso pareció convencerlos ya que aceptaron de buena gana al fin y al cabo él no tenía por qué preocuparse, ellos vinieron de buena gana, no es que él fuese responsable de ellos ¿cierto?

" **Y así sin saberlo o buscarlo el archero rojo nos comenzó a llevar a la tierra prometida e inició la odisea que aquí se retrata en gastadas paginas por parte de este humilde escriba que con orgullo presenta los eventos conocidos como: La Guerra Civil de Chaldea.**

 **-"William Shakespeare, Escritor y testigo de primera mano."-**

* * *

El sabía que esto podía pasar; su "amigo" se lo había advertido un día antes. Paseando por las calles en busca de Assassin y su maestro sus sentidos lo habían advertido de la presencia de un familiar: un animal o ser con un "contrato mágico" de lealtad lo obliga a obedecer las órdenes de un magus. Este llevaba un mensaje simple pero de gran importancia:

" _Avenger debe morir, un sello de comando a quien lo mate por el bien de la Guerra del Grial."_

Estas palabras eran claramente una condena de muerte para cualquiera que leía esto (si es que sabía el contexto, claro). Sin embargo esto era algo que él sabía que pasaría de todas formas; su plan si es que así se le podía decir era simple, presentarse ante todos y llamar su atención evitando que se maten entre sí y completen el grial menor, mientras el buscada una forma de desactivar el grial sin liberar a Angra Mainyu.

"Eso de no haber sido por una pequeña complicación"

Dicha complicación era nada más y nada menos que una serie de desapariciones por toda Fuyuki, el cual era aparentemente obra dé el maestro de Assassin; esto hizo que EMIYA saliera a buscarlo.

"! Que sorpresa los Reyes Magos y la iglesia no están haciendo nada!" dijo para si con un espeso tono de sarcasmo.

Esto le permitió detectar y eliminar al búho familiar, encontrando así la nota; bueno por lo menos me da una ventaja, ellos no esperan que yo sepa de la recompensa por mi cabeza.

"En fin, es hora que me esconda, ya pronto oscurecerá" dijo mientras se dirigía a su "dominio", esta sería la primera de muchas noches llenas de paranoia.

Sin embargo él todavía se preocupa acerca de Assassin y su maestro y donde estaban.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ En las calles de Fuyuki ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Una mujer corría a través de la avenida mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de quitarse la sensación de ser observada, ella se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien mientras salía del trabajo; las calles estaban muy desoladas y podía oír ni un solo pájaro o perro callejero mientras iba a casa.

Mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de su pelo negro y ordenaba su uniforme de camarera, ella reviso una vez más su camino a casa:

La ruta que tomaba era siempre la misma, caminaba por una calle detrás de las tiendas y restaurantes; realmente esta no era una calle, simple y sencillamente ninguno de los edificios tenía rejas o muros por lo que funcionaba como un callejón en paralelo a la calle principal.

A ella siempre le dijeron que esto era peligroso, que en la calle principal por lo menos era vista por los dueños y clientes de las tiendas, ella siempre dijo que eso era cosas de menor importancia, que en Fuyuki nunca pasaba nada.

Ahora solo podía sentirse como si era un personaje de una película de terror. La tonta que ignora las advertencias y es asesinada después de una persecución y un intento de fuga inútil; fue ahí cuando lo sintió, la sensación de ser observada por detrás. Al voltearse lo vio, un hombre joven con el pelo rojo el cual estaba en extremo del callejón donde ella entro segundos antes; solo había una opción: seguir caminando hasta el final.

" _Si logro salir del callejón todo estará bien"_ pensó ella mientras apretaba el paso.

Aunque ella trataba de calmarse no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que ella podía sentir a ese tipo observándola desde atrás, su única esperanza era poder llegar al final del callejón donde estaría el policía que siempre la saludaba.

" _Ya casi llego",_ solo unos pasos y llegare, ya puedo ver la espalda del oficial. Justo cuando el oficial comenzaba a voltearse sabía que era su oportunidad para poder pedir ayuda.

"Oficial…ayúdeme por favor, me están siguiendo" dijo ella con una respiración entrecortada.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que él oficial solo le sonría mientras la veía.

"Oficial no me oyó dije me están siguiendo, necesito que me ayude-" todo lo que hubiese dicho murió en sus labios cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho y un sensación de humedad. Mirando hacia abajo ella solo podía mirar el cuchillo penetrándola en el pecho antes de escupir sangre.

Usando sus últimas fuerzas ella pregunto: "¿Por qué?" Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta solo pudo ver algo que la seguiría a la otra vida:

El rostro del oficial se retorció de una forma antinatural; como si los huesos se rompieran y reformarán sin control y sentido como si fuera una serpiente dentro de una bolsa de lona. De haber podido gritar lo hubiese hecho a todo pulmón, de haber podido correr lo haría con todas sus fuerzas, de haber podido hacer… algo, ella lo hubiese hecho para mantenerse viva….ella lo hubiese hecho.

Lo último que vio al caer al suelo fue al oficial y al hombre de pelo rojo sonreír le mientras su visión se oscurecía y luego nada solo silencio.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ En otra parte de la ciudad ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Un hombre o mejor dicho el cadáver viviente conocido como el maestro de Berserker yacen en el piso, entre un montón de bolsas de plástico negras tratando de mantener la respiración estable mientras recapitulaba en su mente lo que había pasado:

" _Maldición… todo se ha complicado"_ decía mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Estando en los muelles el plan era simple; identificar al siervo de Tohsaka y luego eliminarlo. Él sabía que Tokiomi haría algo en complicidad de Risei Kotomine y su hijo… solo pensar en él le ponía los pelos de puntas.

Técnicamente no había una regla que evitaba que un maestro invocara a su siervo de nuevo, mientras tenga los "sellos de comando" el magus en cuestión aún se le considera vigente en esta guerra.

No, para eliminar a Tokiomi él no podía confiar en las reglas de la guerra, tenía que encargarse a la vieja usanza. Pero sería estúpido pensar que podía pensar que él podía hacerlo por sí mismo, aunque tal vez no tenía que hacerlo solo.

Los gusanos de Zouken le informaron que la iglesia había creado una recompensa por la cabeza de Avenger; no es que el estuviese interesado, al final su objetivo era salvar a Sakura.

Claro que significaba que Avenger necesitaría alguien que cuide su espalda, el confiaba en Berserker claro esta; pero mantenerlo materializado era difícil, necesitaba cada vez mas de estos gusanos y eso significaba perder más energía vital, técnicamente su ojo izquierdo ya no servía para nada y su pelo blanco lo hacía parecer más viejo de lo que era realmente.

" _A Zouken no le importa cómo, solo que le entregue el Grial"._

Así que se decidió por una alianza, mientras se levantaba del piso y miraba alrededor para evitar cualquier peligro, sabía que mientras tuviese Berserker cerca no había de que preocuparse por vivir en las calles.

Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que Avenger lo viera más como una amenaza que como un aliado.

Los Matou no eran exactamente populares en el "mundo iluminado por la luna" además de que su condición claramente lo hacía ver como alguien débil _y "técnicamente lo era"_ hasta el punto de necesitar la "ayuda" de la vieja bolsa de huesos en forma de los gusanos que lo estaban devorando por dentro.

" _Aun así debo intentarlo por ella"_.

No sería fácil pronto oscurecerá y necesitaba todo la ayuda que necesitara

Sin saberlo un magus aristócrata recibía el mismo mensaje y sonreía fantaseando con una venganza.

El hombre que más odiaba repasaba sus planes mientras su siervo lo miraba con repugnancia.

Un joven que no debería estar en la guerra miraba a su siervo con incertidumbre mientras este tenía el ceño fruncido.

Un asesino en serie mira por la ventana de su camioneta mantiene su cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras su "ídolo" conduce hacia su "taller de arte" con su nuevo "lienzo" en la parte trasera.

" _Solo otra noche normal en la vida de los magus"_

 **Y fin, una vez más perdón por la tardanza pero este bloqueo me dejo sin ideas. Estoy abierto a consejos y revisiones o PM. Me despido y que pasen un buen día.**


	6. Capitulo 3 Avenger debe morir (completo)

**No poseo Fate saga ni sus personajes sólo poseo ésta historia. Ahora antes de comenzar me gustaría decir algo; perdón por las actualizaciones escasas y con poco contenido como ya dije sufro de bloqueo de escritor. Se lo que dirán sobre Jackie siendo la verdadera identidad de Jack the Ripper pero primero aclarare que eso solo se ha confirmado en la línea de tiempo Apocrypha, y recuerden que es un concepto no un persona, al igual que rimas infantiles.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Capítulo 3 Avenger debe morir (avance) ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Jack The Ripper, el terror de Whitechapel, la mancha imborrable en el historial de Scotland Yark que aterrorizo a Londres en el año 1888 y el se considera el asesinó serial mas famoso de la historia, no solo por la brutalidad de sus crímenes sino también por quedar impune aun con los esfuerzos de toda la policía metropolitana la cual no solo no pudo atraparlo, sino que nunca pudieron descubrir el porque de sus actos.

Un ser que en su tiempo se consideró no solamente intocable sino también como un ser que posiblemente no era de naturaleza humana. Muchos fueron sospechosos pero ninguno hallado culpable; desde carniceros judíos hasta médicos de la corte, todas las opciones fueron revisadas y desechadas ninguna demasiado buena o sin pruebas para sustentarlo. Nadie sabía nada, nadie vio nada. Muchos fueron los que afirmaron que todo se debió a las consecuencias del incidente conocido como El Domingo Sangriento de 1887; una manifestación acerca de la coacción de Irlanda.

Lo que la gente no sabe es que el nunca uso el no eligió el nombre Jack The Ripper, sino que este nombre lo consiguió después de que los agentes a cargo de su captura recibieran una carta que aseguraba ser escrita por el asesino, esta carta se llamó "Desde el infierno" y estaba firmada con ese infame nombre.

Se preguntaran como alguien que es un mero asesino llego al trono de héroes; recuerden que en el trono habitan desde conquistadores hasta mártires pasando por tiranos y santos, lo único que importa es que allá sido alguien que logro un hecho importante a favor o en contra de un colectivo similar a una conquista monumental o derrota de un abominable ser. Por ese motivo la idea de un asesino que infundio el miedo y salió impune es algo que merece ser parte de este lugar.

Ahora bien cuando la gente pregunta quién es el que aparecerá cuando se invoque a este ser, la verdad es que ni el mismo lo sabe ya que su identidad está definida por la clase que se defina. Sin embargo algo ha pasado y el ser que aterroriza a Fuyuki es uno que no corresponde a la clase predestinada. Este ser hecho de incontables posibles nombres no tiene una forma definida, no le preguntes quien fue Jack the Ripper porque ni él lo sabe.

El hombre torcido, que vive en la casa torcida, en la calle torcida.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

[Haber ¿eehh?…, GILGAMESH] dijo una extraña voz que se oía distorsionada que provenía de una radio de bujías, la cual funcionaba sin estar conectada a nada.

"Ni en un millón de años, ese tipo era un sociópata desde antes de entrar en contacto con el grial" respondió cierto arquero rojo mientras cocinaba algo para sí mismo en su guarida no lo necesitaba pero lo mantenía ocupado. Su "base de operaciones" era una vieja residencia abandonada que técnicamente nunca fue terminada po razón se encontraba en la zona Shinto de la ciudad lo cual la hacía perfecta para esconderse debido a que todos los demás maestros parecían preferir la zona extranjera, posiblemente por el racismo hacia los asiáticos de parte de los magos, la única excepción parecía ser los Tohsaka posiblemente porque su casa era una fortaleza.

[Bueno que tal de… ¿Saber parece ser una buena persona?] Insistió la voz, aunque esto hizo que el arquero considerada la opción supo que sería una mala idea debido al hecho que esto era imposible: la Saber que se encontró en los muelles no era su Saber o por lo menos no aun, él sabía que cuando Kiritsugu descubrió que el Grial estaba contaminado uso un sello de comando para destruirlo sin decirle siquiera porque lo cual lo llevo a maldecirlo por el reto de su vida y causo el "Fuego de Fuyuki", su opinión acerca de su padre solo cambio después de explicarle lo que hizo cuando lo encontró casi muerto y lo adopto. El punto era ella iba a estar ahí, él iba a estar ahí…. La madre de Ilya estaría ahí era algo que no podía tolerar no sabiendo lo que podía pasar si fallaba en su misión. Pero sabía que necesitaba un aliado así que las opciones eran:

Tokiomi era una persona en la que no podía confiar un mago sangre azul a cabo y rabo si se le podía llamar así, aunque él quería lograr esto no podía olvidar lo que le hizo a Sakura…su propia hija.

" _Que me recuerda si pudiera Lo salvarla esto no….."_ Entonces una realización lo golpeo, ¡claro! Si puedo salvarla antes puedo evitar la 5 guerra, lo cual le recordaba lo mucho que necesitaba un aliado alguien en quien confiar y saber que podía sacarlo sin problemas en caso de una traición.

"Lo que me lleva a preguntarme quien" dijo EMIYA mientras se enfurruñaba a un más por lo frustración de no saber quién-

 _Click, click, click, click, click._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una alarma electrónica, una que él había instalado en las inmediaciones de la propiedad y conectados a un sistema de cables que recorría las calles de este lugar como una telaraña; era un sistema que unía Taumaturgia y tecnología moderna por lo cual lo hacía perfecto para detener a los magos que se acercaban. Al oír esto significaba era alguien buscándolo alguien que piensa como un mago, lo que descarta a Kiritsugu.

"Bien, veamos quien es nuestro invitado sorpresa y veamos que desea" dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta rojo y se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Tenía que ser el, eso era indudable, era la única persona que usaría ese sistema. Él sabía que el "asesino de magos" estaba en la parte extranjera de la ciudad en un castillo propiedad de los Einzbern, además es el único que vio usando esta clase de trucos en los muelles debía ser él.

Tal era su suerte que despidiendo buscar al siervo misterioso que lo encontró aquí, tan cerca de ese….ese bastardo, ese cerdo sangre azul que vendió su propia carne al monstruo y sus insectos; esos insectos que ahora recorren su carne sin detenerse, como pican, se retuercen y giran sobre si en formas antinaturales que no podían explicarse.

Pero eso no importa, no ahora que por fin lo encontró, él dice que lo único que le importa es detener esta guerra _, "bien si puedo convencerlo que salvando a Sakura detendrá esto el seguro lo hará"_ al fin y al cabo no había forma que el supiera la verdad, el no ataco al homúnculo de los Einzbern ¿cierto? Destruir al Grial menor seria la forma más rápida de acabar con esto, ¿tal vez su maestro es poderoso pero inexperto?, ¡si! de que otra forma no lo sabría.

Pero eso no importa ahora, el solo tenía que seguir los hilos ultra delgados como cabellos y lo encontraría, su maestro debe estar de acuerdo con el si lo dejaba actuar así ¿no? ¿NO? Ja ja era perfecto, simplemente perfecto era como si lo fortuna- No, no la fortuna ella nunca había estado de su lado; primero haciéndolo parte de la familia Matou, luego con Aoi y ahora esto. Debe haber sido algo más, algo que le da una oportunidad y lo cual no desperdiciara- tos- los gusanos están inquietos, esto no lo sorprendía sabiendo que el nivel de mana estaba bajando y los gusanos la remplazaban con su fuerza vital sin demora.

Berserker lo sintió primero, materializándose detrás de el para poder atacar en caso de necesitar hacerlo. Su armadura negra y su altura lo hacían parecer un titán imparable… o tal vez solo era que alguien tan débil e indefenso como él era fácil de eclipsar por ciertos seres, como un siervo o cualquier ser en sí.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre no más alto que Berserker pero con un aura de confianza que… realmente era irritante. Vestía un traje de una solo pieza negro con botas de batalla de igual color, enzima tenía una chaqueta sin mangas que tenía una capucha la cual tapaba su cabeza lo que le impedía ver la totalidad de su rostro.

"Te encontré, por fin te encontré" dijo el hombre muerto que camina, no l e que daba mucho tiempo su cuerpo se lo recordaba: la visión de túnel, el dolor mezclado con cansancio, la increíble desesperación, debía decírselo rápido.

"Por favor, alíate conmigo….ayúdame a salvarla…. Ayúdame a…Sakura" dijo antes de que las tinieblas nublaran su visión.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

EMIYA realmente no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando realmente, solo esperaba eliminar a una de los magos y de repente se ve cara a cara con un cadáver viviente, o eso creyó hasta que lo vio bien: era alguien que nunca conoció, su pelo era blanco y le faltaba un ojo, usaba pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera deportiva lo que lo delataba como un mago era su aura viciosa… y el siervo masivo a su espalda.

"Por favor, alíate conmigo….ayúdame a salvarla…. Ayúdame a…Sakura" dijo antes de desmayarse. El siervo pareció desvanecerse de la existencia lo que probaba era algo este hombre como mago era débil. Pero con la última palabra que dijo le ayudo a tomar una decisión que cambiaría el curso de la guerra y de la historia.

"Acepto" entonces él lo levanto y lo llevo a casa, tal vez el solo se estaba volviendo blando tal vez el solo estaba cometiendo un error, pero algo le decía que no se retractara.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Residencia Tohsaka ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**.

Tokiomi Tohsaka no era feliz, su plan para encargarse de Avenger no le estaban dando los resultados, o por lo menos los que él buscaba: Rider y su maestro aparentemente buscaban al asesino serial el cual parece ser el siervo Assassin, al parecer el joven mago no podía controlar a su siervo- " _hmmp, como si eso me fuera a pasar a mí"_ -pensó el maestro de Archer; su trato con Gilgamesh era diferente, él era consciente de la personalidad de Archer y que él nunca dudaría en matarlo si necesita…. O mejor dicho le es ganas por estar aburrido lo cual significa que debe hacer sacrificios como llamarlo rey, atenderlo y dejar que consuma su bodega de vino. El se alegraba de que Aoi y Rin no estuvieran cerca de el, la forma que da por sentado que todos le pertenecen es bastante molesto.

" _El maestro de Saber a estado muy quieto, me sorprende que no haya saltado hacia adelante como un perro al saber que hay una recompensa por la cabeza de un mago"_ pensó mientras bebía vino.

No era de extrañar que como mago el viera a los homúnculos como meras herramientas, al fin y al cabo el era un mago de alto linaje, las cosas solo eran peor sabiendo que los Einzbern habían contratado a el "Asesino de magos".

Pensar que él está en esta guerra significa lo mucho que a decaído el honor y elegancia de este ritual. Tal vez…. Si... El pudiese poner sus manos en esa homúnculo podría descubrir donde esta el "buque" del "Grial Menor"… y posiblemente cuando ella ya no sea útil pues…. Averiguar que hace a los homúnculos Einzbern, al revisar sus componentes internos.

" _Realmente solo ese El Melloi parece ser el único mago respetable"._

Se podría decir que Archibald era el único que lo hacia dudar de su victoria, por suerte ese Lancer parece ser débil hací que puede descartarlo como una amenaza por lo cual debía pensar en el obstáculo más grande hacia los registros Akachikos: Avenger.

"Ciertamente su maestro debe ser muy hábil para poder fortalecer a un siervo que se supone es el mas débil de todos" dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a beber vino.

Su aparición no solo retrasa sus planes sino que también lo frustra; su siervo el cual posee todos los tesoros parece no reconocer las espadas gemelas que uso en su duelo sin embargo si reconoció un arma, pero eso solo aumenta el misterio alrededor:

Caladbolg la espada espiral de Fergus mac Roch del círculo de Ulster, era imposible que el pudiese invocarla sin tener una conexión con su leyenda. Aun así no solo no sabían cual era el plan de su maestro pero si de algo estaba seguro era que era alguien de quien debía cuidarse.

" **Maestro, los golens de Caster han encontrado a Avenger, parece estar peleando con Lancer ¿hacemos algo?"** dijo la voz de Kirei a través desu gramófono hechizado para funcionar como comunicador.

"No, déjalos matarse entre sí tenemos cosas mas importantes, busca a los Einzbern y vigila a su homúnculo" dijo el mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Ahora si solo supiera donde esta Archer.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Calles de Fuyuki, parte Shinto ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

A través delas iluminadas calles de la ciudad un niño rubio podía ser visto caminando por la acera de una calle que solo tenía tiendas mirando alrededor y caminando como si todo le pertenecía, aunque en su mente así era, de todas formas el era el primer y único rey verdadero. No se necesitaba ser genio para saber que algo estaba mal: era un niño extranjero sin nadie que lo acompañé, además emanaba un aura que hacia que los transeúntes se apartaran.

" _Bien, bien, los mestizos saben reconocer a su rey"_ pensó el "niño" mientras caminaba y observaba a su alrededor.

Era impresionante que los humanos lograran tantas cosas sin necesidad de los dioses, esto le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro ya que solo podía imaginar la cara de Ishtar y su padre al perder el control de estos perros; tanto por ver y tan poco tiempo, dudaba que los tesoros de esta época fueran de la misma talla que los de su tiempo…. Pero, siempre es bueno expandir la colección.

" _Ahora si pudiera encontrar a ese mestizo para que me entretenga",_ elpensamientohizo que sonriera maliciosamente.

Aunque creía que esta guerra era solo un desperdicio de su tiempo y habilidad, se sorprendió al ver tantos faltando el respeto al llamarse reyes frente a el, no podía evitar pensar en esa bella mujer que se hacia llamar Rey de los Caballeros, ella realmente merece ser la reina de Uruk.

Pero quien ocupaba su mente en este momento era ese mestizo llamado Avenger; claro admite que el hecho que uso unos de sus tesoros era molesto pero por de más era solo una imitación, así que lo podía perdonar. Además el era la única fuente de entretenimiento: los demás siervos de esta guerra eran aburridos, en especial el Caster de Kotomine que solo creaba golens con apariencia de los Hassan. Al principio le apetecido saber mas del sacerdote, posiblemente hacer que aceptara su "placer culpable" de sentir euforia al hacer sufrir a otros, pero el se vio reticente y empeñado a vivir su vida aburrida, de todas formas ya tenia un sustituto para su entretenimiento. Aun que nunca negara una verdad innegable:

Kirei Kotomine era alguien vacío; sin un deseo o un anhelo propio- "Es casi cómico que esos dos estén juntos" -dijo mientras entraba a un callejón- "El hombre sin voluntad maestro del que sigue su sueño aun en la otra vida, son como…. ¿cuál era la frase? Una pareja dispareja" -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del callejón donde veía a un vendedor de donas mientras notaba a un joven con el pelo rojo entrar por el callejón de la misma dirección de la que el venía lo cual solo decía una cosa: lo estaba siguiendo.

"Disculpa, estas perdido, yo puedo ayudarte" dijo el joven pelirrojo, esta pregunta hubiera sonado mejor si no fuera por la sed de sangre que el joven emanaba.

Gilgamesh solo lo ignoro no gastaría saliva con este mestizo que se atrevía a verlo como una presa indefensa en ves de eso arrojo una alabarda desde su **"Puerta de Babilonia"** …. Directamente al vendedor de donas el cual estaba a unos metro de él. Cuando el arma estaba a punto de perforar al objetivo, este se doblo sobre sí, retorciéndose de manera imposible para un humano y evitando el proyectil revelándose como un siervo esta fue la señal para que el Arquero revelara su verdadera forma.

"Por favor ¿realmente creías que caería en un truco tan simple mestizo asqueroso? No obtienes el titulo de "Sabio Rey de Uruk" por nada" decía en su forma real mientras su armadura de oro alumbraba el callejón. Lo único que podía pensar al ver a este hombre era "patético"; no solo estaba actuando como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros sino que no parecía un mago competente, ni siquiera había creado un "campo limitado" lo que los dejaba a la vista del público-

"Oh bueno, tal vez atraiga otros sirvientes y me entretenga" – dicho esto se volteo hacia el siervo repulsivo el cual comenzaba a retorcerse y contorsionarse tomando la forma de una mancha la cual evitaba cada tesoro usado en su contra, esto lo llenaba de sentimientos de ira y gozo por igual: ira por no acabar con esta molestia rápidamente y gozo por que ninguna de sus armas tenga que tocar "eso", sin embargo era hora de acabar con esto.

En un movimiento que nadie pensó, Gilgamesh se volteo hacia el hombre y lanzo una espada, el hombre claramente no pudo esquivar a tiempo lo que termino en un resultado obvió. Un repugnante sonido a carne después y el ruido de algo cayendo al piso, seguido al olor a sangre y un ruido constante de goteo fueron los que ha visaron lo que paso. El hombre quedo atónito al ver el muñón de su brazo derecho y luego brazo cercenado en el piso antes de caer de rodillas y tocar su brazo ahora faltante y comenzar a reír para conmoción del Rey de oro.

"Increíble, simplemente increíble…. ni siquiera mi "ídolo" puede hacer un corte tan perfecto… ni siquiera lo sentí hasta que vi el daño" dijo mientras trataba de no pensar en el dolor, su euforia parecía a contrarrestar el dolor

"Fenómeno" fue lo único que salió de su boca. Entonces noto algo el aura emitida por el siervo sin forma parecía cambiar; de una sensación de paranoia paso una de pura rabia pura, entonces el rey de los héroes abrió los ojos en comprensión:

"! Eso es…..mejora de la locura ¡ ¿pero eso significa que tú eres?! Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el hombre pelirrojo, el cual mostraba una sonrisa psicótica.

"¡BERSERKER MATALO, MATALOS A TODOS!" y así un rugido bestial atravesó la noche y ahuyento a los testigos que comenzaban a acercarse.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Edificio abandonado, parte Shinto ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

En ese lugar se encontraba un caballero preso de la ira, sentado en el silencio que le permitía concentrarse en su Señor, en el castigo que recibirá por causar la caída de su reino y su sueño. De poder pensar con lucidez el analizaría el objeto que el siervo de rojo le entregó: El Caduceos, el símbolo universal de la salud; este es de hecho una reproducción, lo que significa que a diferencia del original este no podía curar a una persona instantáneamente, y que de hecho estaba sirviendo como circuito de retroalimentación: La energía entraba en Kariya, luego pasa a Berserker en forma de mana, el cual al usar su habilidad para convertir todo lo qué toca en su "Noble Phantams" podía mantener el caduceo trabajando. Claro eso si no estuviera cegado por la rabia, por eso solo podía preguntarse a quien le pertenece esa sed de sangre tan intensa y más importante si había dos Berserker ¿Dónde estaba Assassin?

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Calles de Fuyuki, parte Shinto ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Waver no sabia como las cosas se habían salido de control tan rápido; el día comenzó con la misma rutina: levantarse, desayunar con los abuelos- los Mackenzie, los Mackenzie claro, escuchar a Iskandar hablar por horas de su nuevo interés del mundo moderno _"Hoy fueron los aviones de combate",_ el adelantaría su tarea mientras Iskandar ayudaba a los ancianos y a los vecinos, el siempre decía que era para tener la confianza de su posibles soldados pero Waver sabia que era por que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Cuando los primeros reportes de asesinatos comenzaron a surgir Iskandar se apresuro a tratar de resolverlos para poner fin esta ola de terror, lamentablemente la Asociación de Magos parecía solo querer tener la menor cantidad de papeleo en sus manos, manipulando a la policía y declarando como desapariciones mientras se desasían de los cuerpos usando sus "Enforcer", los cuales se retiraban a las sombras después de terminar. Aparentemente trataron de forzar al padre Risei a cambiar la recompensa de Avenger a Assassin, pero el se negó alegando que Avenger los había amenazado en los muelles.

En la reunión posterior a esto, el sacerdote confirmó que el blanco de la recompensa era el mismo; aunque fue difícil concentrarse con Lord El-melloi enviando miradas de muertes en todo momento pudo notar las expresiones de todos los presentes, aunque debido a la ausencia del señor Tohsaka y su siervo es imposible saber el panorama completo, las reacciones fueron inesperadas por decir lo menos:

Sable y su maestra parecían escéptica y preocupada respectivamente, el no supo hasta que Rider se lo explicó cuando llegaron a la caso horas después. Lo interesante es que el "Asesino de magos" parecía pensativo, luego vio a la mujer de negro que los acompañaba tenia una expresión casi vacía en su rostro, su bello, bello rostro- no Waver malo, no te enamores del enemigo.

Lord El-melloi parecía tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el pretendía quedarse con ese sello de comandó sin importarle qué. Claramente quería reponer el que perdió en los muelles y parecía que el pobre Lancer no tenía voz ni voto en esta guerra.

El maestro de Berserker parecía un cadáver viviente y no parecía prestar atención, aparentemente ordenó a su siervo quedarse atrás, sabía que nadie lo dañaría en la iglesia… además con su estado nadie parecía verlo como una amenaza, fue el último en llegar y el primero en irse.

Una vez que todo término y nos fuimos a casa Rider me explico la razón tras las expresiones de Saber y su maestra; ninguna de las dos quería pelear realmente con Avenger, ellas sabían que el no era responsable por las muertes al contrario de lo que dijo la iglesia.

De lo poco que podían averiguar era que la mayoría eran mujeres, sus cadáveres presentaban el mismo modos operandi: heridas de objetos corto punzantes en zonas vitales, los pocos cuerpos masculinos que se encontraron todos tenían un elemento común: de una u otra forma todos ofrecían seguridad; era la clase de persona a la que acudirías si sientes que alguien te sigue, lo que significa que el culpable operaba a base de emboscadas, esto significaba 2 cosas: 1-él o ella dependía del elemento sorpresa, esto no parecía ser el modos operandi de Avenger el cual era capaz de pelear mano a mano con Lancer. 2-esto confirmaba que el supervisor de la iglesia estaba en el bolsillo de Tokiomi Tohsaka, el cual era el único maestro registrado en no aparecer, debido a que él ya sabía de qué trataba la reunión- "Realmente los magos carecen de sentido común" –fue su pensamiento en ese momento.

Por supuesto Iskandar lo arrastra a buscar pistas acerca de la verdad por toda la ciudad para encontrar al culpable, lo cual no tardo mucho al encontrar un campo de proximidad en un lote de construcción abandonada; sin embargo antes que él pudiera entrar y desactivarlo Rider lo detuvo y le mostro algo que no noto; extraños mecanismos que estaban conectados a "llaves negras" esto solo apuntaba a algo:

"UNA TRAMPA" grito el joven magus. Mientras su siervo lo sostuvo en su hombro y salto hacia un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar una bala de cañón que vino de tras de ellos. Aparentemente el supervisor había mandado a seguir a los maestro para asegurarse que nadie encontrara la verdad.

Al ver hacia atrás vieron la fuente del disparo: un golem como nunca antes se había visto, de 4 metros de alto y 3 de ancho sin piernas pero con orugas de tanque y en vez de brazos tenía dos cañones de donde vino el disparo. Su esquema de a azul y negro lo hacían difícil de ver en la noche para un humano pero no para un siervo.

Realmente para Rider fue más una molestia que un reto debido a que incluso bloquear con su espada desgastaba el barro que lo formaba por decir lo menos los cañones solo servían a larga distancia lo cual Rider no concedió y presiono y presiono hasta que el "pecho" del golem se agrieto por la punta de la espada para caer inerte en la calle, sin embargo antes que pudieran celebrar notaron que dos presencias se aproximaban:

Una era dorada y fría en los "bordes" pero cálida en el centro era una que reconocieron: la del Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh. La otra por el contrario era abrazadora y sofocante, sin control como el agua en un caudal. Cuando vieron a sus portadores se sorprendieron de ver a Archer usando su "Noble Phantams" para destrozar a una especie de mancha escurridiza la cual emanaba un aura asesina no sabían de donde había salido o cual era su problema con el héroe dorado pero si hay algo de lo que estaba seguro; eso era un sirviente.

Antes que Iskandar se moviera a atacar, fue detenido por el propio rey dorado el cual dijo:

"No te acerques Conquistador, este siervo es una contrariedad al principio creí que era el cobarde Assassin, pero luego descubrí que era Berserker" justo cuando dijo eso la cabeza de Waver se llenó de preguntas ¿Cómo era posible dos sirvientes de la misma clase? ¿Quién lo controla? ¿Está relacionado con Avenger?

Para empeorar las cosas el extraño sirvientes se transformó en algo igual a arcilla y se introdujo en el golem antes eliminado y levantándolo de nuevo ahora más fuerte, justo cuando las cosas parecían no tener solución un sonido de gorgoteo uso que todos miraran a un hombre pelirrojo y que carecía de un brazo salir de un callejón con una sonrisa en el rostro y una herida de canal en el pecho el cual se desplomo en el piso antes de que alguien podía decir algo el joven se desplomo seguido por el grito de una banshee de parte de su siervo antes de desaparecer. Antes que alguien preguntara Lancer salió del callejón con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y una mirada de culpa en el rostro. Momento después apareció Avenger, al comparar a ambos no era difícil saber que ambos que habían peleado recientemente. Antes que alguien preguntara algo el solo dijo:

"No hay tiempo para explicar, hay que ir a la mansión Einzbern".

"Y quien dijo que podía decirme que hacer mestizo" respondió Gilgamesh, lo que le gano una mirada de Avenger que significaba _"¿es en serio?"_ , cuando él pensó en hacer una pregunta una luz brillante fue vista en la carretera que lleva hacia las montañas. Lo que significa que tenía que darse prisa.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Muy pocas cosas enojaban realmente a Arturia debido a ser alguien con una personalidad poco sentimental, sin embargo cuando Irisviel detuvo el auto cuando aseguro que atropello algo, fue adorable ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con la idea de que atropello un siervo.

Ojala lo hubiese atropellado, así no tendría que ver el rostro de estos Assassin con máscaras de cráneo y esta vez sabía que no podía ser una imitación.

"Entréganos el buque del grial menor, queremos su poder" dijo uno de ellos

Esto enervo a Saber la cual vio a estas ratas tratar de tomar a Irisviel como si fuera un objeto y cometieron un error fatal: primero distribuyeron sus números frente a ella y segundo… creer que sería fácil vencerla.

"O ¿quieren su poder? Dijo ella mientras materializaba su armadura y su voz tomaba un filo mortal. En sus manos aparecía su espada en toda su gloria, solo para apuntarla a los asesinos los cuales comenzaban a comprender lo que sucedía, sabiendo que era muy tarde para retroceder.

"Pues obtén todo este poder" dijo calmada mente mientras liberaba un rayo de energía dorada.

"EXCALIBUR"

Entonces la noche momentáneamente se volvió día y el rey león con sangre de dragón libero su poder.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

 **Hola señores, aquí el episodio completo mañana actualizo otra historia: por cierto cuando termine Fate el clavo no iré directamente con Fate el Reino**

, **la continuación de esta historia debido a que aún le faltan conceptos, sino que iré con otras ideas y me gustaría que me ayuden a decidir en sus review entre estas 3 historias:**

 **Chaldea civil war: Humor/Aventura. EMIYA se enfrenta al hecho de que la rivalidad entre Gilgamesh y Ozimandias desata múltiples "batallas" entre varios bandos de siervos en Chaldea, lamentablemente alguien decidió que él era el "héroe elegido". Basado en Beacon civil war de Coeur Al 'Aran.**

 **Sabotur of Black: Acción/Crimen: Contra guardián Kiritsugu Emiya es invocado en la guerra Apócrifa para detener el ritual, pero ¿cómo elimina aun total de 13 siervos y su propio equipo? Fácil, de la única forma que los héroes y magos nunca pensarían: desde adentro.**

 **Fate NO GOD LANDS: Acción/Fantasía: Miles Jones un ilusionista de Las Vegas, se convierte en un Grial viviente que le permite realizar milagros mientras es perseguido por siervos obstinados, fanáticos religiosos y entidades paranormales con sus sequito de siervos a su lado en el lugar más peligroso para los magos: américa. Basado en PREACHER.**


	7. Interludio 3

**No poseo Fate saga o sus personajes eso es propiedad de Type Moon y Nasu. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, como ya sabrán después de Fate el clavo publicare una de las siguientes historias:**

 **Sabeotur of Black: Acción/Drama; Kiritsugu Emiya, Contra Guardián de clase Assassin es invocado como parte de el** equipo **negro en la guerra Aphofryca de Trifas, sabiendo de primera mano los horrores del grial y sabiendo que nadie lo escuchara decide destruir a ambos equipos…..desde dentro.**

 **Chaldea Civil War: Aventura/Comedia; La rivalidad de Gilgamesh y Ozimandias desata una "guerra" entre varios bandos de servidores y aparentemente alguien decidió que EMIYA era el encargado detenerla**

 **Fate No God Land: Aventura/Fantasía; Miles Jones un joven ilusionista, descubre que se ha convertido en un Grial viviente ahora debe huir de magos sin escrúpulos, fanáticos religiosos y siervos obsesionados. Basado en PREACHER.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Noches como está le hacían pensar que el mundo lo odiaba; literalmente, Gaia debía odiarlo, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que se le considera el perro más fiel de Alaya:

"Se que mi suerte en Rango E-, pero esto es ridículo" una noche donde las cosas salieran como lo planeó, todo se trataba de seguir el plan que diseño: salir a buscar a Saber, tratar de 'hacer una alianza" con ella aprovechar la proximidad con ella y Kiritsugu para hacer que desistan de sus deseos inalcanzables; ahora ¿como haría que los dos confiaran en él cuando él era la mayor amenaza para alcanzar sus sueños? Fácil, dales una noble causa para cumplir con sus ideales. Y el sabía cual causa sería la única que lograría eso:

Sakura Matou, su kohai, su amiga…la primera persona a la que le fallo a causa de seguir sus estúpidos ideales; claro el idiota de su "yo" mas joven había logrado salvarla y reconciliarla con Rin en "La quinta guerra" en la que él acababa de participar y todo, pero eso no significaba que la dejaría sufrir diez años.

Ahora cual era el problema con todo; o bien solamente que cuando se dirigía a la mansión Einzbern su "amigo" le había informado que mas siervo se unirían a la lucha.

Por supuesto esto fue la peor noticia que alguien le podía dar ha cerca de,… ¿de?... TODO. Según su amigo su intervención había logrado que el sistema de emergencia del Grial se activase, al que el dijo que siempre hubo esa posibilidad y que ahora necesitaba aliados más qué nunca.

Bueno, mierda eso es algo que tuvo que decir desde el principio.

Aunque en el fondo realmente no cambia mucho, iba a buscar aliados de todas formas y siempre había estado peleando en desventaja. En parte se sentía tranquilo, con su suerte siempre pensó que el hecho que todo le salía tan bien era porque el universo le lanzaría algo que el no podría prevenir, algo que al final tenia una idea previa y le permitía lograr sus objetivos: un cambio de quien sería Saber…fácil, Kiritsugu como False Assassin….sin problema, Sakura activando el Grial antes de tiempo…es problemático pero se resuelve. Sin embargo, UNA GUERRA DE EQUIPOS PARA GANAR EL GRIAL ¡ES LA COSA MAS RIDICULA QUE A OÍDO!

"….."

"….."

Pero ahora se tenía que preocupar por todos las nuevas variables acerca de estos nuevos siervos y los viejos que obviamente no serán fácil; no eran muchos los que el Grial podía elegir como Maestros, así que ¿Dónde es que Angra Mainyu podría encontrar a 7 personas que estuviesen lo suficientemente desesperados para competir en esta guerra del Grial?

En fin, ahora tenía cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse; como por ejemplo el molesto héroe irlandés tratando de apuñalarlo sin darle descanso.

EMIYA sabía que su habito de vigilar Fuyuki en las noches iba a costarle caro….pero bueno, si paraba sabía que de alguna forma Rin, su Rin se enteraría y le daría un castigo acorde y eso realmente lo aterraba. ¿Qué? Enfrentar héroes legendarios con poderes increíbles es fácil, pero ¿enfrentar a un Rin Tohsaka enojada con el como el infierno?…. bueno mierda, el necesitaría ser un verdadero héroe para escapar de tal tormento.

Durante su patrullaje tratando de encontrar al asesino que él estaba seguro de ser un maestro de esta guerra, había creído prudente vigilar sobre unos de los edificios de Fuyuki solo para ser intersectado por Diarmuid, aparentemente él creía que le debía un duelo después del fiasco de los muelles, y dios sí que estaba enojado.

"Deja de huir y muere con honor" grito Lancer mientras lanzaba un combo de ataques brutales pero controlados tratando de superar los agujeros en las defensas de Baisho y Kaisho tratando de apuñalarlo en su " _corazón"_ (que en realidad era su núcleo) los cuales eran evitados gracias a las habilidades de EMIYA y su particular estilo de pelea que involucraba el fingir "aberturas" en su defensa para engañar al enemigo a tomarlas y dejarlos expuestos al contrataque.

"TU MUERE CON HONOR, estúpidos héroes y sus estúpidos ideales" dijo EMIYA comenzando a exasperarse de la insistencia de Lancer.

"¿Por qué diablos no vas al lado de tu maestro como un buen perro guardián?"

"LO HARE CUANDO TENGA RESPUESTAS DE TI" respondió el Lancer cada vez más enojado por lo infructuoso que era sus ataques junto al actitud de su adversario.

En ese momento algo pareció iluminarse en la cabeza de EMIYA, ¿Por qué esta aquí y no con su maestro? Eso no tiene sentido; su maestro es un cobarde que lo ve como un guardaespaldas glorificado, no tiene sentido que su maestro haga que se aleje de él. Mientras tenía esa revelación, Lancer aprovechó su distracción para dar un fuerte golpe con el mástil de su lanza dorada en el costado de la cabeza de EMIYA haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido con una ligera maldición solo para que EMIYA se recuperara antes de caer por el borde hacia la calle no era como si esto lo fuera a matar pero obviamente lo dejaría en una situación de desventaja " _chic listo, realmente sabe cómo usar una lanza"_

Lo interesante de una lanza es que la gente puede usar los mástiles como un bate; el error más grande que se puede cometer es creer que una lanza solo puede dañarte con la punta afilada y ahí es donde la gente termina muriendo. Bueno supongo que es hora de hacer algo de "trampa"

¿Y dime que es exactamente lo que quieres saber? Dijo el tratando de comprar tiempo para preparar su "arma secreta", él sabía que nunca sería tan efectiva como con su dueño original pero bueno no es como si realmente necesitara matarlo.

"Quiero saberlo todo desde ¿quién eres? Hasta ¿Por qué tienes las armas de Fergus Mac Roich? Dijo el Lancer cada vez más decidido a encontrar las repuestas. Quiero saberlo todo exigió el.

Justo cuando él iba a responder un estruendo llamo la atención de ambos, dándose cuenta del origen de ese ruido ensordecedor; un enorme Siervo con la apariencia de una gelatina ingresaba a la forma inmóvil de un Golem convirtiéndose en una mole dispuesta a destruir toda la ciudad mientras un hombre pelirrojo reía sin control.

Una mirada entre ambos y ambos sabían que hacer: alianza hasta que hayan terminado con ese monstruo… luego se intentarían matar de nuevo entre ellos.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**.

"Como odio mi trabajo en estos momentos" se dijo a si mismo Risei Kotomine su trabajo era simple al principio: dejar que esos herejes se maten entre sí para que invoquen el Grial y luego reclamarlo para la iglesia, ahora ¡JA! Todo se fue al cuerno; primero con ese misterioso Avenger y ahora… ahora esto.

Mientras él había dejado a su hijo y su Siervo se encargasen de todo en el sótano, él había ido a su despacho tratando de saber por qué ninguno de los Maestros había tratado de reclamar la recompensa sobre la cabeza de Avenger mientras disfrutaba de un buen vino, solo que para que al revisar las cartas de Tarot usadas para el monitoreo de Siervos descubriera algo que lo aterrorizo hasta los huesos:

¡Sobre la mesa había 14 cartas en total! ¡Lo peor ha ocurrido! ¿Cómo podía ser? Acaso un mago tan poderoso había logrado burlar el Grial mismo ¿fue el maestro de Avenger? No, no era tiempo para el pánico debía hacer aquello que la Iglesia le informo que hiciera en caso de que algo vaya mal:

"¡Kirei! Prepara tus **BLACK KEYS** , tenemos herejes que cazar."

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Aoi Tsubasa creía haber encontrado al hombre perfecto, atento, guapo, inteligente, maduro, y responsable…..y lo mejor de todo; era medico en su hospital. Como enfermera nunca había encontrado tiempo para el amor, pero ahora ese doctor había llegado.

Claro, ella considero extraño que solo vinera por el caso de la niña desconocida que encontraron fuera del templo Shinto desnutrida y maltratada…pero el director dijo que todo estaba bien así que no había de que preocuparse, claro él no se veía bien ese día pero bueno…

Ahora si solo podía recordar bien su nombre, ¿cuál era? Así, creo que era Doctor R…..

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

 **Hola perdón por la tardanza pero tuve cosas que hacer y ahora comparto la cuenta con dos compañeros así que si tienen dudas de esta historia solo escríbanme a través de este fic o PM y nunca en los review de los otros fic esos no son mios.**


	8. Capitulo 4 La mansion Enzbern (completo)

**No poseo la saga Fate ni a sus personajes, eso es propiedad de Nasu y Type Moon. Yo solo poseo esta historia. Ahora para empezar gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a aquellos que comentan o mandan PM. También quiero aclarar que el misterio es parte esencial de esta historia, lo que no se sorprendan si después de que se resuelva alguno aparezca otro; esto debido a que el misterio es parte esencial de la saga Fate.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Capítulo 4 La mansión de los Einzbern]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

 **-inhalar-** Después de disfrutar de una buena bocanada de nicotina Kiritsugu sólo podía pensar ¿Cómo término así? El estaba sentado en las escaleras de la mansión mientras miraba la escena frente a él: Lancer y Avenger acusándose entre si de ser un peligro para los demás, Rider y su maestro preparándose para saltar a la acción _bueno, Rider mientras su maestro es arrastrado tras él,_ mientras Gilgamesh miraba la mansión de forma despectiva y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y Saber…bueno:

"Oi Saber" decía el mientras dirigía la mirada a su siervo la cual parecía estar del mismo humor que el.

"¿Pasa algo Maestro? Dijo ella mientras miraba a los dos siervos discutiendo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que era igual a una chica que miraba a un par de pretendientes peleando por su atención.

"Saber….como….- **suspiro-** ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Pregunto el sintiendo que una migraña comenzaba a formarse la cual parecía ser la señal de que estaba dando el primer paso a lo que sería un abismó de locura sin fin.

"Bueno maestro, ya que me pregunta _directamente_ en esta ocasión" dijo ella haciendo que Kiritsugu rodara los ojos pero ganando su atención "¿Creo que comenzó mas o menos como?...

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Unas horas antes en la carretera que conduce de Fuyuki a la Mansión Einzbern]]]]]]]]].**

Saber se sentía bien, no raya eso; ella se sentía fantásticamásque fantástica. No solo había eliminado a Assassin que los había tratado de emboscar sin pensar en su "Noble Fantams" sino que también pudo liberar todo el _vapor_ que comenzó a acumular desde que Kiritsugu- No, no, no.

No fue desde algo que haya hecho Kiritsugu, fue desde que conoció a Avenger. Ese…ese, cínico, patán, deshonorable…roto…si, roto. Era algo que podía ser notado por cualquiera. Incluso Irisviel, ellas no habían dejado de hablar de el en un buen rato mientras conducían antes de ser "emboscados" por Assassin; aparentemente ella había desarrollado cierta lastima por él lo cual era raro temiendo en cuenta que técnicamente ni siquiera se hablaron durante su encuentro en los muelles: _"Eso es Irisviel para ti"_

Aun así no podía descartar el hecho que esto podía ser una trampa de Avenger teniendo en cuenta que el trataría de detenerlos "a cualquier costo", aunque por alguna extraña razón ella no estaba segura de que la hacía dudar de esa posibilidad; era completamente lógico y aun así no podía pensar en el haciendo esto por alguna extraña razón ¿Tal vez porque es una persona rota pero no malvada?

Sim embargo, si es así ¿porque su objetivo era evitar que los demás tuvieran el grial y no usarlo el mismo? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

"Saber-chan, deberíamos irnos no podemos arriesgarnos a estar más tiempo aquí, podría ver otros tratando de emboscarnos dijo ella mientras se preparaba para conducir lo cual causo que el estómago de Saber se tensara: " _Extraño, no debería sentir eso por mi estado de siervo"_ pensó ella mientras se disponía a entrar al auto-

"¡REY DE LOS CABALLEROS ESPERA!" dijo una voz familiar que venia del cielo, causando que Saber gimiera internamente y se quejara de su suerte.

Cuando elevo la mirada sin embargo se sorprendió por la visión que la saludaba el Rey de los Conquistadores en su carroza voladora seguida por el arrogante rey de Uruk en lo que podía describirse en un carroza unida a un bote dorado que también desafiaba la gravedad curiosamente podía ver colgando a Lancer en un costado usando ambas manos para evitar caer. Claro está que lo que más la sorprendió fue la presencia de Avenger el cual compartía vehículo con Iskandar y su maestro mientras llevaba una bolsa plástica negra en su hombro de gran tamaño.

"¡ ¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?!" exigió la chica disfrazada de hombre viendo a tantos Siervos en el mismo lugar.

"No hay tiempo para explicar hay que ir a la mansión, las reglas de la Guerra han cambiado" dijo el mientras saltaba del carruaje, causando así que el maestro de Rider tomara mas espacio.

"Que hay en la bolsa" dijo ella ignorando completamente la declaración de Avenger y materializando su arma y armadura, a lo cual el siervo rojo solo paso de frente y metió la bolsa en el maletero del auto; después de voltearse y mirar tanto a Arturia como Irisviel dijo:

"Evidencia, de lo que te digo es cierto" Con eso procedió a moverse al asiento del conductor solo para ser arrojado lejos por Irisviel… ¿Esperen? ¿Qué?

Cuando técnicamente la quijada de todos golpeó el piso debido al hecho que un humano derribo a un siervo….lo cual se supone es técnicamente imposible, Irisviel solo dijo:

"Lo siento Avenger-san, pero solo yo toco este regalo de Kiritsugu" dijo ella en un tono un poco….discordante con su "sonrisa" la cual solo causo temor a Artoria y posiblemente a los demás siervos.

"Bien…entiendo señora" dijo Avenger en un tono que nunca había visto antes, esto casi hace que Saber se pregunte si debería dejar que Irisviel esté cerca de Avenger para poder contrularlo...

* * *

"…..Saber ¿realmente quieres que mi esposa este cerca del?" pregunto su maestro mientras miraba a la colección de personajes reunidos en su sala principal discutiendo acerca del cadáver que pusieron en la mesa. La asistente de Kiritsugu parecía tan impávida como siempre mientras toma café sin ningún problema aun cuando estuviese rodeada de siervos.

"Por supuesto que no….maestro, solo digo que b-bueno como lo explico: el siempre actúa raro cuando está cerca de ustedes" dijo ella cuando recordó que desde que llegaron a la mansión el actuaba de manera menos relajada.

Debido a la reacción o mejor dicho la falta de esta de parte de su maestro ella solo podía pensar que él ya se había dado cuenta de este hecho para su consternación. _"Asi que lo sabía ¿eh?"_ pensó ella sin sorprenderse de esto. Al fin y al cabo ella tampoco le conto todo a su maestro….

* * *

…..en el auto de Irisviel solo había silencio sepulcral; mientras la mujer albina _conducía_ a la mansión Arturia observaba no tan disimuladamente a el siervo Avenger el cual era un misterio envuelto en dudas.

Su rasgos eran extraños para cualquiera menos para el rey de los caballeros que se había topado con muchas personas con esas características aunque esas personas estaban involucradas con la magia de alguna manera.

" _Talvez fue un mago con una habilidad para aprender otras habilidades"_

Aparentemente el noto que ella lo observaba ya que la miro a los ojos y luego dijo: "Saber se que no confías en mi pero deja de vigilarme como un halcón". Esto causo que la pequeña espadachín se tornara seria y preguntara:

"¿Cómo convenciste a los demás de venir?" pregunto contundentemente, ella necesitaba respuestas y él podía dárselas.

"Técnicamente ellos se me pegaron; Lancer vino porque " _creyó que es justo advertirte"_ códigos de honor o algo así y claro Iskandar no podía perderse la oportunidad según él, de convencernos a unirnos a su ejército" dijo el mientras extendía los brazos en la parte superior del asiento.

"¿Y Gilgamesh?" preguntó al notar que él había omitido al arquero dorado. Esto causo que el siervo misterioso levantara una ceja y preguntara: "¿Qué con él?" con un tono que mostraba verdadera duda….

"….."

"….Pues….el vino contigo" respondió ella preguntándose en su mente como alguien podía ser tan confiado como para no poder reconocer el poder de Gilgamesh: "De hecho, él está llevando a Lancer a la mansión Einzbern en este momento". Ella trababa de ver una reacción en el rostro de Avenger; solo para que este se comportara de manera como si no fuese su problema. " _Avenger ¿tan confiado estas de que Archer no es una amenaza para ti?"_. De haber puesto atención al lado de la carretera hubiese notado al familiar con forma de cuervo que volvió volando a su dueño el cual era un jinete con ojos verdes el cual solo podía sentir odio por Saber…y curiosidad por Avenger…

* * *

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Escuchamos lo que los otros tienen que decir? Pregunto el maestro de Saber; después de pensarlo un momento El Rey de los Caballeros decidió que sería una buena idea, solo para evitar cometer un error.

Fue cuando su maestro la sorprendió con una sugerencia que nunca había pensado antes: "Saber hay que eliminar a Lancer, él está involucrado en todo esto" dijo el con un tono impasible.

Esto obviamente saco a Saber de lugar: "¡MAESTRO NO PUEDE HABLAR EN SERIO!" grito ella causando que todos los demás se voltearan: "Le dije que debíamos escuchar a Avenger" respondió el asesino de magos esto pareció calmar a todos por una razón obvia; cualquier reaccionaria así si tu maestro te dijera que debías confiar en otro siervo. Cuando todos los demás se calmaron y siguieron con sus conversaciones, Kiritsugu señalo que lo siguiera.

Ellos caminaron entre los laberinticos pasajes de la mansión los cuales algunos mostraban signos de lucha. Esto solo hizo que la curiosidad de saber solo aumentara poco a poco hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Cuando se detuvieron estaban en un área alegada la cual no parecía ser usada mucho, fue cuando el abrió un par de puertas que Saber entendió las sospechas de su maestro: en el medio de la sala vacía, tirado en el piso se encontraba el cadáver de Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

"¿C-como….Como es esto posible?" pregunto ella si entender nada de lo que estaba pasando: "Eso Saber es lo que me estaba preguntando ¿En que se ha convertido esta guerra?"

 _¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Por qué Lancer esta aquí si su maestro esta muerto?_

Fue ahí que la diminuta sierva exigió a su maestro que le explicara que estaba pasando fue cuando su maestro le respondió:

"Bien, _su majestad_ " dijo el con un tono de ironía que le aviso a saber sobre su lapso de disciplina "caballeresca". Saber solo sacudió la cabeza y lo dejo para después antes de que su maestro continuara…

* * *

 **Hace unas horas mientras los demás estaban en la carretera…..**

Kiritsugu sabia que la guerra del santo grial era el combate de magos mas intenso en los tiempos modernos; solo bastaba con ver el incidente en los muelles el cual aun seguía quemando en su mente. Sin embargo lo que su asistente le había informado era algo preocupante debido al hecho que cambiaba todo lo que sabían:

"Maya, ¿estas segura de esto?" eso era una pregunta retorica ya que ella tenia una eficiencia del 100% a la hora de recopilar información: "En efecto señor, no hay duda que las víctimas fueron atacadas por un siervo" dijo ella sin que mostrara signos de ofensa por la duda mostrada a su trabajo.

"Además la policía y los conocidos de las víctimas muestran signos de hipnosis" dijo ella no dejando lugar a dudas. Esto causo que el asesinó de magos evaluara todo: esto confirmaba la alianza Tohsaka-Kotomine la cual era un secreto a voces, además sugería que tenían en la mira a Avenger ya que era obvio que el no era responsable-

" _Somos demasiado iguales para que me equivoque"_

Si embargo esto dejaba solo unos cuantos candidatos: el maestro de Assassin, Kayneth y el maestro de Berserker; todos ellos parecían candidatos perfectos debido a sus pociones-

 **CCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHH**

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos indicando la llegada de un intruso; significa que la guerra aun sigue:

"Maya, quédate aquí y espera a Saber" dijo el en un tono calmado mientras cargaba su Thompson Contender. Era hora de hacer lo que mejor hace: matar magos.

Dirigiéndose hasta donde vino el ruido, se preparo para el combate mentalmente: olvidar a Irisviel, a Ilya, su pasado. Preocuparse solo por la batalla a venir. Cuando llegó a la sala donde se encontraba su oponente no se sorprendió al ver a su adversario:

"Bien, bien, hací que tu eres el asesino de magos, creí que serias mas alto" frente a el se encontraba la única persona que se atrevería a atacarlos cuando creía que estaban indefensos:

Kayneth El-melloi Archibald; mientras miraba a Kiritsugu como si fuese un insecto el usaba su hechicería para convocar un código místico el parecía una masa de mercurio sin siquiera preocuparse en las armas del asesino de magos, un error que le costo caro….

* * *

"Asi que…..fue una pelea fácil maestro" dijo Saber mostrando una expresión plana que mostraba su disgusto por las tácticas de Kiritsugu. El solo podía pensar en el duelo que tuvo: El-Melloi no era un luchador, eso era obvio; Dependía enteramente de su código místico y su magia. Lo que pareció raro es que no trato de llamar a Lancer y que actuaba de una manera nerviosa solo después de matarlo descubrió el porque.

"Saber, mira algo" dijo el ganando la atención de ella. Cuando levanto la mano, Arturia se dio cuenta del problema. El dorso de su mano donde deberían estar los sellos de comando parecía haber sido mutilado; tres grandes hoyos se podían ver los huesos de la mano y musculatura: "¿Pero como?" era lo único que podía decir, por primera vez acordaba con su maestro:

¿Qué ha pasado con esta guerra?

Artoria necesitaba mas respuesta, necesitaba descubrir la verdad….pero eso significaba seguir instrucciones de Kiritsugu, ya que es el mas hábil en encontrar respuestas. A ella realmente no le gustaba la idea claro; durante su mandato dejaba que los expertos manejaran Tenas que no entendía como la economía la cual era dejada a Sir Kay o el espionaje a…Agraivan, pero bueno no tenia de otra.

"¿Y que hacemos ahora maestro?" dijo ella mientras salían del cuarto buscando a Irisviel a la que habían dejado en cuarto secreto en la mansión el cual estaba protegido con magia y tecnología.-"Lo único que se me ocurre es mantener vigilado a Lancer y cerciorarnos de que el es inocente. No parece ser alguien con la habilidad de mentir, así que solo hay dos opciones: 1-alguien uso un sello de comando para que actuara de manera normal o…..2-el realmente no sabe siquiera que su amo esta muerto."

Ambas opciones sonaba factibles pero necesitaban mantenerlo vigilado para ello. Dios, realmente necesitaba algo para evitar enloquecer.

"A, Saber hay algo que el maestro de Lancer menciono antes de morir" dijo su maestro mientras encendía su cigarro.-"¿Y que fue?"- pregunto esperando que arrojara algo de luz s todo esto. Después de una bocanada de su cigarro el relato….

…. _mientras sostenía su arma apuntando a la forma en el piso que era el mago de sangre azul, el solo podía preguntarse el porque el se atrevería a enfrentarlo solo: -"Oye ¿porque no llamaste a tu siervo?" preguntó el sabiendo que después de destruir sus circuitos mágicos el era inofensivo._

" _Tu….aun….._ _ **tos**_ _…..no sabes lo que pasa ¿eh?" dijo el ex-mago ahora agonizando de dolor. "Avenger….solo fue la punta del iceberg…mas siervos aparecerán…. Apócrifa….mi prometida…..ellos…con ellos" y así el asesino de magos no vio mas uso para el._

 _Y jaló él gatillo._

"Asi que 'ellos' tienen a la prometida de Kayneth" reconoció Saber tratando de ignorar la ejecución de ese hombre. "Es lo que parece" dijo el en tono monótono. Y así la noche mas larga de esta guerra comenzó.

* * *

Diarmuid no sabia que sentir respecto a la situación primero en ese día su maestro le dijo que acompañara a su prometida cuando esta dijo que saldrían de compras. Usando se forma eteria el siguió y protegió a Sophia para que al final comprara un par de guantes rojos y una bufanda a juego.

Luego esa noche el se encontró con Avenger. Fue extraño, aun recuerda lo que le dijo su maestro esa tarde….

* * *

….. "Lancer escucha atentamente" dijo su maestro despues que volviera al apartamento despues de escoltar a la prometida de su señor, la cual estaba en su habitación. "Si mi señor, ¿Qué es lo quiere que haga?" dijo el mientras hacia una genuflexión.

"Quiero que busques a Avenger; descubre una forma de saber donde se esconde su maestro, no me importa como ¡hazlo!" con eso en mente Lancer se disponía a salir antes de ser detenido por un duda:

"Maestro ¿Qué pasa con usted?" Pregunto el caballero de Fianna ganándose una mirada enojada del mago: "Siervo estúpido, no vez que estoy completamente a salvo aquí; este hotel tiene todas las defensas posibles imaginadas por Magecraft: trampas ocultas, pasajes a otras dimensiones, campos acotados, y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir." Dijo el mientras miraba por todos lados de la habitación como si pudiera ver sus creaciones.

"Además" siguió el. " No uses nuestra conexión mental, estaré ocupado con algo delicado y no quiero ser distraído por nadie" esto fue raro para gel. Pero las ordenes del maestro son absolutas.

Después de eso el localizo a Avenger y tuvieron un pequeño duelo el cual duro poco cuando la aparición del otro Berserker y luego el…asesinato del maestro enloquecido; no era algo que cualquiera viera honorable pero realmente no era algo tan raro para hacer como héroe o caballero: violadores, infanticidas, traidores eran la clase de personas que encontraba su fin en sus manos de esta manera.

Volviendo al presente el solo podía pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, ya que su maestro claramente te estaba haciendo algo deshonroso lo que solo significaba que lo llamaría cuando lo necesitaba y hasta entonces estaba por su cuenta.

Cuando la mujer de negro salió de la habitación el pudo relajarse ya que ambos tuvieron que evitar el contacto visual; ella era la única mujer en no tener resistencia mágica en la "alianza" como lo había nombrado Iskandar. Aunque era un nombre algo osado: Gilgamesh era alguien que no trabajaría en grupo, además aun no sabían los planes de su maestro.

Y claro tampoco sabía los planes de Avenger por lo tal tampoco era seguro llamarlo compañero. _"¿Realmente haré lo correcto siguiendo las ordenes de esa clase de maestro?"_ con lo que paso en los muelles no sabia que pensar.

Cuando Saber volvió junto al extraño contratista no pudo evitar notar que ella evitaba la mirada, esto preocupo al Lancer. "¿ _Acaso mi Geas la esta afectando_? _Me niego a que mi victoria se deba a algo tan…humillante para una mujer guerrera"._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe contra la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, Lancer no pudo evitar lanzar un mirada perpleja a Avenger. Sobre la mesa larga de madera del comedor principal se encontraba el cadáver del asesino en serie, fue cuando el siervo rojo dijo de forma que alguien usaría para dar un seminario:

"Este señores y señoras es la prueba indudable de que les dijo es cierto" y con esto tomo la mano que aun estaba unida al cuerpo y mostro los infames sellos de comando: debido a la coloración negra en ellos sabían que había algo malo en ellos, lo suficiente para evitar que los demás maestros se apropiaran de ellas

"Imposible investigue a todo magos en la ciudad lo suficientemente competente como para ser elegidos por el grial" dijo el hombre que trabajaba con Saber. Su tono monótono no delataba sus emociones acerca de cometer un error tan grande.

"Y es ahí donde radica el detalle" comenzó a explicar el siervo de rojo. "Este hombre era un mago muy pobre, ni siquiera podía crear un campo acotado". Esto resolvía todo; ellos solo investigaron acerca de magos aptos pero no a persona con capacidad en la magia, ya no era posible que los magos débiles fuesen escogidos por el grial. Aunque era una táctica útil el la encontraba deshonrosa.

"Concuerdo con el mestizo, enorgullécete de que tu rey reconozca la verdad que cuentas" confirmo el Archer dorado causando que todos los presentes se pusieran a pensar en las posibilidades, excepto claro Avenger que miraba al rey de los héroes como si le quería lanzar una flecha a la cabeza

 _¿Qué raro? ¿De donde vino esa idea?_

"No entiendo ¿eso no significa que necesitan de alguien que conocen ha cerca del sistema de invocación?" pregunto Rider lo que causo que su maestro hablara por primera vez. "Los únicos que lo lograrían serian las familias principales…..y los únicos que no parecen estar aquí y los vuelve sospechosos son los Makiri ¡EH!…..p-perdón los Matou, se cambiaron el nombre al venir a Japón explico el joven que comenzaba a tranquilizarse ante la presencia de los siervos.

Nadie noto la ligera sonrisa de Avenger.

"En efecto" dijo este. "También averigüe que al ser una línea de sangre decadente han hecho un pacto con la familia Tohsaka, ellos entregaron a su hija Sakura pata que herede la cresta familiar".

Esta declaración causó que la atmósfera se volviera pesada: el grupo Saber se tenso, Rider se volvió pensativo y su maestro palideció. Lo que haga esa cresta no es bueno.

"Una vez mas Tokiomi se deshonra así mismo" dijo Archer en un tono que solo podía definirse como empatía a su manera:

"Incluso yo me asegure que los pequeños mestizos tuvieran una vida feliz" dijo el con una expresión neutra.

"Yo…..soy un conquistador, pero una así mantuve las bajas de niños lo más reducidos posible" expreso Rider.

"Es curioso Iskandar, por primera vez estamos de acuerdo" dijo Saber. Al ver a sus acompañantes acercándose hasta que la mujer puso una mano en el hombro de su guardaespaldas " _Son pareja, padres de alguien"._ Aunque Diarmuid concibió un hijo el nunca se llamaría así mismo padre. Su vida caballeresca lo convirtió en un extraño para ese pequeño.

Curiosamente la emoción que más emanaba de Avenger era ira solo cuando se calmo todos expresaron su deseo de recuperar a esa chica.

Cuando el ambiente se puso muy tenso nadie espero lo que Rider tenia planeado: "Señores para aligerar el ambiente hagamos una cena donde hablemos de nuestras deseos para esta guerra así el que tenga mas derechos se lo queda ¿Qué dicen? Dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara.

…

…..

"Yo…solo como lo que cocinó" dijo Avenger antes de retirarse.

"Yo necesito respuestas" dijo Saber mientras seguía a Avenger, mientras sus acompañantes se retiraban a sus cámaras.

"No tengo apetito cuando los perros comen a la mesa" dijo el rey de los héroes antes de pasar a su forma espiritual.

Cuando el conquistador lo vio Lancer solo se encogió de hombros y se retiró alegando que la noche es joven y que talvez sería luego.

Al fin y al cabo tenia que buscar a su maestro; ya que sus instintos le decían que estaba cerca.

* * *

En un baño de un cuarto de hospital, un hombre con el pelo naranja se estaba lamentando de muchas cosas, en especial las más recientes. Usar al Contra Guardián para descarrilar los planes de su antiguo vasallo era algo que le revolvía el estomago. Hubo un tiempo donde el hacia esto a diario y era llamado sabio pero ahora solo podía sentirse un cobarde.

"Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás, no si quiero que haya un futuro para la humanidad" dijo tanto para si mismo como para la figura femenina que solo el podía ver. Mirando a la pequeña figura acostada en la cama; su estomago se revolvió: En otras ocasiones esa niña representaría la salvación de la humanidad, aquí…solo es una chica que sufrió maltrato departe de su familia gracias a su cuerpo débil y luego fue abandonada en el templo Shinto de Fuyuki después de un ritual que revelo que ella no es la "elegida" y por ende no tenían ningún uso para ella.

El se sentía culpable por usarla como ancla de EMIYA pero realmente no tenia opción con el mana suministrado por el mismo y el conocimiento de Shirou las cosas debían ser fáciles. Excepto por el ello que causo un pseudo-apócrifa y su enemigo trata de aprovechar eso.

"¿Que pasa si el sistema convoca a un Ruler?" preguntó su "amiga imaginaria". Esto causo que el "doctor" sonriera de manera lastimera antes de responder. "Ya lo tiene, ese sujeto no tiene un deseo para el Grial y mantendrá a salvo las reglas para poder salvarlos a todos aun cuando solo pueda salvar a algunos" después de limpiarse las lágrimas el sólo se volvió a su amiga y dijo: "El es el mejor Ruler que se pueda haber creado, porque no dejara que nadie pida el deseo que destruya al mundo"

Si tan solo las cosas fueran como el quisiera; son embargo algo es cierto: Angra Manyu no causara el fuego de Fuyuki.

* * *

Cuando Shirou fue al patio a admirar la nieve en el piso de roca tallada no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo recuerdos justo cuando iba a sumergirse en recuerdos una presencia lo saco de su estado de ensoñación

"Espera Avenger, tengo preguntas para ti" dijo la familia voz de Saber causando que Shirou se volteara y la viera correr hacia el. "Clara que quieres saber" dijo mientras miraba alrededor tratando de quitarse la sensación de ser observado esto solo lo llevo a pensar que era tiempo de tratar de lo erar a Arturia de su deseo.

La cara de perplejidad en Arturia lo confundió hasta que ella dijo: "¿realmente no te importa que te haga preguntas?" dijo ella en un tono de incredulidad. Claramente dudaba que alguien tan esquivo accediera fácilmente.

"No, se que no perderás el tiempo tratando de averiguar quien soy" a esto ella solo asintió con la cabeza y dando una mirada de determinación pregunto: "Avenger ¿Por qué alguien que dice no tener problemas en matar niños se tomo la molestia de hacer que nos unamos para salvar uno que posiblemente no tenga nada que ver en la guerra?"

"Je, ¿así que te diste cuenta?, bien eres lista. Bien no te lo puedo decir por razones personales pero…te diré que es muy importante para mi". Esto causo que ella se pusiera a pensar en el contexto o por lo menos es lo que su expresión decía.

Bien basta de juegos; es hora de convertir a esta Arturia en la chica que llego al final de la quinta guerra. Al fin si ya esta en problemas con Alaya que más da unos cambios más.

"Saber si no es demasiado ¿Cuál es tu deseo para el Grial?" claro el sabia que con o sin Angra Manyu ese deseo nunca se cumplirá pero debía comenzar con algo. "Quiero borrar mi mandato como rey y dejar a alguien mas digno" dijo ella con determinación.

"Nah, eso nunca funcionara. No hay nadie mas digna que tu para gobernar Camelot" dijo el de manera casual esto causo que Saber retrocediera unos pasos y tomara posición de combate: "T-Tu ¿c-como?" pregunto claramente presa del pánico "¿Admití que soy un rey pero no dije quien o de que?

Antes de que algo pasara Avenger levanto los brazos mostrando que no estaba interesado en pelear lo que ayudo a calmar bastante pero no totalmente a Saber. "Fue cuando Lancer uso su lanza para anular tu barrera del rey viento, no hay muchas "espadas de la victoria prometida" por ahí" una vez que ella pareció calmarse y estar a punto de hablar, Shirou sabia que debía en parte decir lo que pensaba en parte decir lo que ella debía oír:

"Mira entiendo, el fin de tu reinado fue trágico pero no fue el primero ni el último" dijo el esperando una respuesta: "Puse en contra de mi a mis amigos y familia, mi hijo me mato" dijo ella con una falsa calma, el sabia que su corazón era un campo de guerra pero el debía continuar:

"Una vez mas no el primero ni el último". Dijo el mientras analizaba sus opciones, fue cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba un enfoque directo: "Mira solo diré esto; otros dirían que eso es escupir en la memoria de todos los que lucharon por ti y que eras una niña ingenua y que ya no te respeta como rey o héroe"….. Esto causo gran aflicción a Arturia a decir por su rostro mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a mover de un lado a otro buscando un argumento:

"Pero eso seria hipócrita de mi parte, mira técnicamente soy la persona con el ideal mas ingenuo de todos. Sinceramente antes creí que tu problema era tu falta de emociones pero despues comprendí que tu problema fue darlo todo por personas que no valían la pena". Decir esto era un cebó el buscaba una reacción para seguir su argumento.

"Realmente ellos decían que no te importaba la vida humana, pero ellos no conocían a alguien así realmente. Yo lo hice; el era un hombre vacío hasta que descubrió su amor por ver sufrir a las demás personas" el no podía ver sus ojos los cuales estaban cubiertos por su pelo.

"Ellos eran puercos que esperaban que alguien mas les resolviera la vida, los que te dieron la espalda fue porque las cosas no salieron como querían y no me hagas comenzar a hablar de Mordred-

 **SSSSMMMNAAAACCCKKKK**

"¡NUNCA HABLES DE LA GENTE DE CAMELOT HACI JAMAS!" dijo ella de forma que infundía miedo en el corazón del contra guardián y dejo una marca en forma de mano en su mejía. "Ellos eran personas maravillosas que yo no supe guiar y cuyo perdón busco siempre". La forma en que hablaba era igual cuando ella le explico a su yo mas joven en la 5° guerra los problemas de ser un héroe solo para que el tonto dijera que la ayudaría a llegar al Ávalon. _Espero que lo haya logrado._

"Entonces ¿los volverías a salvar?" pregunto el mirándola a los ojos. "!POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ¡ una y mil veces con toda mi-… je, mordí el cebo ¿eh?" Dijo ella dándose cuenta de todo.

"Si, probaste que aunque pudieses nunca evitarías convertirte en el rey Arthur, por que tu corazón no lo permitiría" dijo el mientras comenzaba a retirarse solo para ser detenido por la misma persona…de nuevo:

"Espera Avenger ¿Qué piensas de los sueños e ideales que use para fundar mi reino?" pregunto ella en búsqueda de alguien que la iluminara.

"Son tontos, ingenuos e imposible y por eso son maravillosos ya que era lo que tu nación necesitaba mas que nada" respondió el recordando su tiempo como un tonto de pelo rojo "Créeme soy un experto ha cerca de los ideales imposibles pero necesarios" dijo el con la primera sonrisa genuina que dio en mucho tiempo.

Cuando vio la cara de Arturia llena de confusión el decidió endulzar las cosas un poco "Todos los sueños e ideales son solo tonterías hasta que alguien los cumple"

Mierda eso sonó tan cursi, necesito algo para sellar el trato.

"Je, supongo que Tristán tenia razón, no entiendo a las personas" dijo ella en forma de lamento no notando la creciente ira de parte de Shirou, el cual pensaba seriamente te en buscar una forma de hacer una visita a ese tipo en el trono de héroes y mostrarle su UBW de cerca.

"De seguro ese tipo no tenia ni IDEA de lo que diste por los demás" dijo el con un tono que envió escalofríos tanto a Saber, al asesino de magos que oía en secreto y a una jinete que los espiaba a través de un familiar.

"No entiendo dijiste que todos lo ideales son iguales ¿Por qué tú dices que el tuyo es imposible? Dijo ella cada vez más intrigada por ello.

"Eso es simple. Por que yo quiero salvarlos a todos" Dijo el mientras se dirigía a la cocina. "¿Adonde vas?" pregunto ella mientras se lo seguía.

"Ya te dije, yo solo como lo que cocinó y no puede haber una cena sin comida" respondió el mientras iniciaba los preparativos de "La cena de Reyes" marcando así el primero de los cambios mas importantes de esta guerra.

 **Y fin. Para los que se los preguntan este EMIYA es después de los eventos de Fate Stay por lo cual a ello las pases con su pasado y quiere crear una línea de tiempo donde las personas si puedan tener una vida feliz para comentarios o dudas envíen PM o review.**

 **Posible proyecto a elegir voten por el que mas les llama la atención:**

 **Chaldea civil war: basado en el fic Beacon civil war: una historia de Humor donde EMIYA debe involuntariamente detener un guerra en Chaldea.**

 **Sabotur of black: el siervo Assassin of black Kiritsugu elimina a ambos equipos…desde adentro Au apócrifa.**

 **Walking Grial: un "mago de las vegas" se vuelve un grial viviente y debe encontrar y aliar o eliminar a los siervos alrededor del país**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**


	9. Capitulo 5 La Mansión Einzbern parte 2

**No poseo la saga Fate o sus personajes eso le pertenece a Type Moon yo solo esta historia nada más. Por cierto sobre la encuesta sobre la historia que seguirá a esta a quedado entre:**

 **Chaldea Civil War: 2**

 **Sabeotur of Black: 0**

 **Living Grial: 0**

 **Pero eso puede cambiar; recuerden que finaliza con el ultimo capitulo de este fic así que voten y sigan esta historia.**

 **Ahora tengo esta idea a acerca de un final alternativo de Fate Zero. Verán, estaba pensando en situaciones para Living Grial con los siervos intentando vivir en la sociedad actual y pensé en Arturia viviendo como "salari-man" para ganarse la vida y luego pensé en ¿Qué pasaría si Arturia hubiese caído en el fango de Angra Mainyu? Luego pensé en que después de rescatar a Ilya, poco a poco ella perdiese sus recuerdos de su vida anterior; olvidando su vida de rey y siervo creyendo que es una persona normal. Todo comienza cuando Merlín en Ávalon la atrae a su cuerpo juvenil justo después de sacar Caliburn causando que ella solo sepa acerca de las cosas del mundo moderno…..o en los primeros días oscuros de su reinado causando conmoción por su cambio de personalidad.**

 **Si el concepto les interesa manden un PM o review.**

Arturia estaba confundida; En un momento estaba hablando con el siervo más difícil de entender y al siguiente observaba a un cocinero experto preparar un festín digno de una celebración entre reyes. " _Aunque prácticamente es eso"._

Cuando Avenger anuncio su deseo de preparar un festín todos los demás solo podían mirar en estado de shock del cual se recuperaron rápido. Iskandar solo pudo reír y sacar un barril de vino de su "Rueda de Gorgius".

Lancer solo pudo hacer una expresión que se describiría como desconfianza. Aunque con todo lo que a pasado y parece ser inocente, no podía olvidar que el cuerpo de su maestro estaba en el segundo piso de la casa y que hay la posibilidad de que su nuevo maestro lo este usando para espiarlos.

Su maestro y ella tienen un plan simple; por raro que parezca: Dejar que ellos sigan creyendo que Irisviel era su maestra mientras Kiritsugu lo vigila desde la distancia haciendo así trabajo en equipo.

"¿ _Eh_? _Extraño, pensar en eso esto dejo un sabor raro en mi boca"_

Curiosamente Gilgamesh dijo estar esperando catar su comida y que no se atreviera a decepcionarlo causando que rodara sus ojos y Avenger misteriosamente no dijo nada aparentemente tomando este comentario como un reto.

Claro, también había quienes se oponían como el maestro de Rider o la asistente de Kiritsugu alegando que podría ser una trampa esto hizo que se ganaran un seño fruncido de parte del cocinero el cual les dijo que se veía mas como un chef que como un héroe y que de querer matarlos lo haría con sus espadas y no con sus platillos. Esto….no ayudo realmente ya que parecía que los había dejado igual de nervioso.

Debido a la capacidad con la que manejaba en la cocina el parecía un verdadero experto. Técnicamente critico la cocina de 5 estrellas de la servidumbre Einzbern y ellas lo aceptaron como cierto. Parecía el pináculo de la comida.

Ella no parecía ser la única con esa impresión y que las maids parecían como si hubiesen encontrado con un dios de la cocina si sus expresiones significaban algo.

Ella no podía evitar mirar alrededor y maravillarse con la variedad de ingredientes y especias: pollo cocido antes de freírlo, carne en cortes de nombres extraños, hiervas aromáticas que ella creía que solo servían para evitar los malos olores. Todo ello preparado en unos cuantos platillos de nombres indescifrables; algunos eran occidentales otros orientales, todos los cuales parecían ser mezclados de forma que le recordaba cuando Merlín creaba sus pociones. Merlín, ese hombre.

Ella se pregunto si el hubiese intervenido ¿su reino hubiese terminado? O… ¿lo hubiese hecho de diferente manera? Tal vez ese mago no estaba aquí pero había alguien que le podía dar las respuestas que buscaba:

"¡Oi! Avenger. Sobre lo que hablamos…. ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? Por que aun no estoy convencida de cambiar de deseo" dijo ella en un tono que ella sintió demasiado autoritario pero que tuvo que usar por el momento.

"Si supuse que así sería" dijo el con un tono de alguien que a oído cosas iguales todo el tiempo: -"Seria hipócrita de mi decir que no deberías, teniendo en cuenta que por mucho tiempo yo trate de hacer lo mismo"-

La cejas de Artoria casi desaparece en su cuero cabelludo, el hecho que Avenger fuese tan comprensivo era algo inesperado, eran como si ya se conocieran.

" _Pero es imposible, el nunca vivió en Camelot"_

Esto solo la hizo desear saber mas ha cerca de este hombre que tanto parecía conocerla y que tanto parecía conocerla. Ella no se dio cuenta de Irisviel mirándola con una sonrisa de gato desde la ventana del patio, la cual no se dio cuenta de que Maiya la miraba con su cara de póker desde la distancia.

* * *

Cuando alguien tiene un aprendiz, usualmente espera que este conteste sus llamadas. Así que el hecho que Kotomine no responda es frustrante:

"Mas le vale tener una buena explicación" dijo Tokiomi para si mismo mientras bebía de su té importado. Ya han pasado horas desde que ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con el en orden de que use a los falsos Assasin para poder emboscar a los demás siervos y capturar al homúnculo Einzbern para su estudio, eso posiblemente robar a Avenger. "Eso si apareciera"

Cuando trato de contactarlo a través de su padre, el solo respondió: _estaba ocupado con el trabajo de Dios._ En otras palabras matando magos por orden de la iglesia. La pregunta es ¿soy el único que a sufrido un revés?

* * *

Zouken Matou tenia un mal presentimiento; su hijo idiota no parecía estar abusando de los gusanos y matándose el mismo de hecho parecía que ni siquiera los usaba en los mas mínimo: "Absurdo, el idiota nunca rompería su contrato con Berserker, no sin la pequeña Sakura….así que ¿que podría estarlo ayudando?"

¿Otros maestros? No eso es ridículo. ¿Algún mago que quería entrar a la guerra? Seria mas fácil matarlo. Sabiendo que no había más opción envió a sus familiares al lugar donde se concentraba el mayor nivel de mana: el castillo Einzbern.

* * *

En los bosques de Fuyuki el frío era intenso para cualquier ser humano lo cual causaba que las figuras ahí celebraban no ser humano o por lo menos lo hacia en que era llamado "Assasin" el cual usando su vista aumentada noto que los siervos de adentro disfrutaban de una cálida recepción, esperando un banquete real.

"Que suerte la de algunos" el posiblemente no necesitaba comer pero ciertamente no caería mal algo de verdadera comida.

"No te quejes" dijo una voz que parecía venir de un pozo debido a que el dueño usaba un casco de metal "Es vergonzoso, esa exhibición de gula. Se nota que esa niña no es digna, en que pensaba Merlín al arrojarla a la hoguera. A bueno, hombres siempre guiándose por sus miembros"

El asesino era un hombre oriental con una apariencia de 30 o un poco mas con pelo rojo y ropas de la nación de china. El realmente no tenia un deseo sólo quería demostrar su fuerza y su valía por lo que se sentía frustrado lo ser solo un explorador. Esto lo llevo a preguntarse ¿porque debía vigilar con Lancer de todas las personas? Literalmente actuaba como sí tuviese un palo en el trasero todo el tiempo.

Lancer de hecho parecía un jinete realmente; fue invocado apareció junto su caballo el cual no era manso con los demás siervos. Su armadura plateada con melena lo hacían ver intimidante. Casi sentía lastima por el idiota que termino siendo su maestro, no podía haber menos compatibilidad

"Oí, ¿seguro que funcionara? Si nuestro Archer se arrepiente estamos fritos" El no dudada de la habilidad de su compañero, mas bien su lealtad.

"Si el sabe lo que le conviene, si" respondió el siervo de la lanza. Assasin tenia sus dudas ya que su arquero no parecía darle importancia al grial, su maestro u otros siervo así que era imposible saber si era de confianza en especial con eso de no darle su nombre a nadie ni siquiera a su maestro. Claro que el mago arrogante trato de usar un sello de comando para forzarlo, eso hasta que el "jefe" le dijo que de hacerlo le arrancaría la mano para darle los sellos a alguien mas apto.

"Por cierto Lancer, eres alguien honorable ¿No te molesta trabajar con un asesinó como yo?"

La mirada que le envió era tan fría que podía congelar el mismo sol, no se comparaba al tono usado para pronunciar sus próximas palabras: "Todos los peones tienen su usó"

Bueno mierda, no solo tenia que cuidarse de las personas en el otro bando sino también de él segundo al mandó. Esperó que Saber tenga mejor suerte con su asignación especial pero ¿por que enviar a un espadachín para matar a Berserker?

" _O bueno, no mi problemas"_

* * *

"Lo hago si tu lo haces primero" dijo una voz temblorosa de un niño, tan molestó "De nada sirve, si hay veneno o no, no me afectará por ser un siervo" esa era la voz del perro irlandés. Tan aburrido.

"Bueno y qué, ¿Cuándo el sirva comenzamos a comer y ya?". Si eso sería una buena idea, el realmente quiere saber sir el mestizo podía cocinar, claro que no será como en Uruk pero…tendrá que servir.

"Pues supongo, el invito a todos incluso a los acompañantes de la maestra de Saber" una descortesía que permitiría por ahora. La insistencia de Avenger de que todos deben probar su comida era algo que llamo la atención del rey así que lo permitió….esta vez.

El hecho que el haya mostrado algo de enojo cuando el maestro de Rider sugirió que podía estar envenenando la comida realmente confirma que el era una persona con muchos secretos por descubrir.

El rey solo podía desear buen entretenimiento y el servicio digno que merece estará completo. Sin tanta fanfarria la comida fue servida; una colección de platillos oriundos tanto de oriente como occidente con una preparación magistral la cuál lo complació totalmente pero….. ¿y las bebidas? Fue ahí cuándo Iskandar decidió revelar su sorpresa; un barril de manera del tamaño de eso mocoso que resultó ser su maestro:

"Conseguí este vino en los muelles, aunque…..no entiendo que con este cucharon de madera" dijo el conquistador mientras abría el barril y sumergía dicho cucharón en el vino.

Claramente esto no fue del agrado de Gilgamesh el cuál no bebería aquello que no fuera lo mejor de lo mejor. Proyectando una puerta el saco una botella del vino destilado por los dioses: "Aquí, esto es lo ideal en un banquete de reyes"

La expresión en sus rostros al probar tal manjar lleno a Gilgamesh de orgullo _"Como debía ser"_ ya nadie podía superar sus tesoros en el pasado y no lo harán en el futuro.

"Ha, esto golpea en las partes correctas" expreso Rider.

"Yo….nunca fue una persona de vinos, pero debo admitir que es el mejor que he probado" dijo ella con una expresión aprobatoria hasta que volvió a su rostro estoicos: "Pero….¿Porque no les diste a los demás?

"Por qué los mejores manjares se reservan para los reyes mientras los mestizos reciben las sobras" un hecho que no debía olvidarse, aunque los plebeyos mostraron su desagradó era una regla que él no dejaría olvidar.

Fue ahí cuando Rider trató de decir algo: "Bien ya que estamos aquí creo que deberíamos-" sólo para ser detenido por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose dejando ver una imagen que le trajo una sonrisa a su boca.

Un carrito de servicio lleno de manjares. Un rey podía diferenciar eso a pulso, aunque le decepcionó un poco que el le halla servido primero a su futura mujer que a el, la visión de su rostro al ver su plato fue lo que hizo que le perdonara la vida.

"Como estaba diciendo-" comenzó Rider de nuevo solo para ser interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por un chillido de la mujer Einzbern causando que todos la miraran expectante. Fue ahí cuando ella se dio vuelta y miró a Avenger directamente a los ojos:

"¿Avenger-san?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías casarte con Ilya para que podamos comer esto todo los días?"

Las reacciones fueron varias desde que su mujer se atragantara con el aire hasta que el hombre que se veía siempre serio mirada a el siervo escarlata como si fuera el enemigo publico numero uno. Claro que a él solo le importaba el hecho que la plebeya halla comido antes que su rey ¿Pero bueno?

"¡IRISVIEL ¿NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO?!" exigió su futura reina. A lo que su maestra solo le mostro una sonrisa: "¡oh! ¿Qué pasa Saber? ¿lo quieres para tu propio reinó?"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!...yo no….." decía ella mientras trataba de no tartamudear " Simplemente, que Ilya es muy joven y…¡Además no creo que sea tan buena!" dijo ella mientras se metía una cucharada de estofado en la boca y por un momento estar en blanco.

Cuando ella volvió en sí, parecía como si hubiera encontrado la religión, una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de volver a su rostro estoico y mirar fijamente a Avenger: "Te aconsejo aceptar la propuesta" solo se podía oír al hombre serio murmurar algo sobre no seguir el juego de su esposa.

"Por favor, ¿realmente?" gruñó el perro irlandés antes de probar su porción. Cuando lo hizo su rostro pareció imperturbable y normal hasta que se levanto de su asiento, se paró frente a Avenger, le puso sus manos en sus hombros y dijo:

"Por favor, perdona todo lo que dije a tus espaldas"

"Bastardo, ni siquiera quiero saber lo que hablabas a mis espaldas" En ese momento el rey de los caballeros, el cual aun parecía querer decir algo decidió que era una experiencia que no podía ignorar, cuando probo algo, el comenzó a llorar causando que cada par de ojos lo miraran en sorpresa.

"Avenger-san" dijo el conquistador tratando de contener sus lágrimas: "Perdona esta lamentable imagen, pero ninguna de mis conquista actuales se comparan a la sensación de poder comer esto" **sniff** "De todo corazón, gracias"

Bien, era hora de dar su opinión ha cerca del tema; tomando su porción el comió algo que solo le traía una palabra a la mente: Uruk. _"Nunca creí poder dar tal elogio a un cocinero pero creo que debo honrar a este mestizó con lo que se merece"_

"Mestizo, tu comida es aceptable"

El silencio que le siguió solo podía significar su gratitud inmensa hacia él. _¿Qué más podía ser?_

"Bien, ahora que ya hemos acabado con eso es hora de hablar de lo importante: ¿Qué desean hacer con el Santo Grial?" pregunto Iskandar viendo a todos en la habitación.

"¿Ha que viene esa pregunta?" cuestiono Saber mientras son que nadie aparte de Gilgamesh notara como Avenger se tensaba.

"Pues fácil, quien tenga el deseó más digno se queda con el Grial" dijo el mientras ahogaba a su maestro en comida mostrándole que no estaba envenenada. Y ahí es cuando las cosas se pusieron intensas.

* * *

Si la confusión fuese un color Saber sería un arcoíris completo; primero Avenger les dio de comer algo que haría que la comida de Camelot pareciera un montón de patatas aplastadas mal cocidas luego Iskandar tuvo la idea de hacer una competencia de "Quien era el más dignó" para obtener el grial.

Todos decidieron seguir el juego: Iskandar dijo que quería un nuevo cuerpo para poder volver a conquistar el mundo, cuando Irisviel le pregunto por que no desear dominar el mundo de una vez, el respondió diciendo que no era el hecho de tener el mundo sino conquistarlo. Esto le gano una pequeña sonrisa burlona de parte de Avenger el cual o no oyó o decidió ignorarlo.

Luego Gilgamesh dijo que el tomaría el grial porque era suyo desde el principio. Bueno eso fue algo obvio. Cuando era su turno ella le pregunto a Diarmuid, ya que sabia que sino el nunca tendría su oportunidad.

El solo quería conseguir el perdón a su rey por traicionar su confianza pero que no se arrepentía de haber estado con su prometida.

Eso golpeó duro; ¿era así como se sintió Lancelot?:

"Disculpa ¿pero no te mató?" todos sabían que su rey había evitado usar su poder para salvarlo de una herida de jabalí causada en una cacería.

"Si pero no puedo evitar pensar que fue mi castigo justo, una que estuve feliz de aceptar"

Antes de poder continuar con sus pensamiento noto que todos a excepción de Avenger la miraban. Ella tenía que responder ¿pero porque no podía? Fue tan fácil con Avenger.

"Yo…mi deceso es…."

En ese momento su destreza le dijo que estaban siendo rodeados, parándose mientras desenvainaba su espada lo cual alertó a los demás. No un momento después un ejército de golems de arcilla con forma de Hassan los miraban desde todas partes.

"Parece que Tokiomi se deshonra así mismo" oyó decir a Gilgamesh. Fueron las palabras siguiente que derribaron esa teoría:

"¡MAGOS DE LA GUERRA DEL SANTO GRIAL, HAN ROTO LAS REGLAS. AHORA LA IGLESIA HA ORDENADO SU ELIMINACION!"

"Ja, bueno….mierda"

"No ahora Avenger-san"

Esta tal vez era una situación de vida o muerte pero…no podía dejar de sentirse afortunada.

 **Fin del capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza bloqueo de escritor. Si tienen ideas manden PM o review.**


	10. Capitulo 6: La Mansión Einzbern final

**No poseo Fate saga o sus personajes solo poseo esta historia y mis oc's. Si se preguntan porque me he tardado tanto con este capitulo debo confesar que es tanto por falta de inspiración y dudas acerca de seguir este proyecto; esto se debe a que me preguntaba si mi historia aun era viable. Después de un tiempo he decidido seguir y me gustaría que me apoyarán para tener nuevas ideas.**

 **Capítulo 6: La Mansión Einbernz. Final.**

* * *

EMIYA no sabia si odiar mas o menos a Kotomine; por un lado era el mismo hombre que odiaba: el brillo en sus ojos, la extraña sonrisa sádica y claro el tono de voz eufórico que advertía su deseo de ver sufrir a otros. Era la imagen del hombre que conoció durante la 5° guerra del Santo Grial, la del hombre dispuesto a hacer arder el mundo sólo para poder sentir algo.

Pero por otro lado … había interrumpido a Saber de decir su deseó a los demás siervos, lo que causaría que fuese duramente criticada por Iskandar, dejándola como la montaña de arrepentimiento que conoció en la 5° Guerra.

 _-"Aun así, esto no augura nada bueno"-_ la falta de interacción con el impidió saber si Gilgamesh había logrado corromperlo. La cara de incredulidad de este último demostraba que no y que esto era efecto de una fuente externa.

 _-"¿Tendrá que ver con los nuevos servidores?"-_ pensó el para si mismo. Mirando a su alrededor noto que las fuerzas de ataque de Kotomine estaban conformadas por los golens Assassins y otros modelos que parecían tener funciones diferentes.

-"Explícate; ¿por que interrumpes un banquete de reyes al cual no estas invitado mestizo?"- exigió Gilgamesh con un borde filoso en su voz el cual auguraba dolor de no conseguir una respuesta correcta. Esto no pareció perturbar a el falso sacerdote, el cual mostró una sonrisa de gato que EMIYA tanto aborrecía:

-"Solo vine a ejercer el castigo divino a aquellos que alteran el orden"- dijo el mientras de sus mangas salían un conjunto de back keys: -"Al igual que acaba de una vez por todos con la abominación conocida como "Avenger" el cual parece ser el centro de todo"-

Solo basta decir que esto solo lleno de confusión a todos los presentes. Ninguno de ellos podrían romper las reglas de invocación del grial ni con todo su esfuerzo y la iglesia lo sabía por lo que esta decisión tendría que venir del hecho de que la iglesia también desea poseer el Grial para sí, usando a Kotomine como ejecutor; Claro que aun con un ejercito de golens respaldándolo esto era considerado un suicidó. Al menos que …

 _-"Es un trampa"-_ el debe ir tras Irisviel, usara la confusión del combate para tratar de secuestrarla. Cuando Shirou giro su cabeza para averiguar donde se encontraba noto como ya era escoltada por la mujer de negro que parecía seguir a su padre, Artoria por otra parte mantenía su territorio al desenvainar a Excalibur, posiblemente una orden de Kiritsugu si el ceño fruncido de la chica rubia simbolizaba algo.

 _-"Bien, al menos saben lo que esta pasando"-_ Esto significaba que podía encargarse de Kotomine sin interrupciones, curiosamente no odiaba al tipo ya que eran mas iguales de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ambos eran seres huecos que necesitaban completar sus deseos egoístas para poder sentirse humanos aunque sea un poco. Por mucho que lo odiara no podía evitar pesar que gracias a el todo objetivo con el que se enfrento no eran nada en comparación con él, debido al hecho innegable de que simplemente nadie podía ser peor que el hombre que trato de liberar todo los males del mundo solo porque podía.

-" _Sin embargo no creas que te agradeceré"-_ Antes que los demás siquiera pudieran pensar en su siguiente acción EMIYA ya estaba proyectando su arco y buscando una espada que lograse destruir al monstruo con rostro humano y traje de sacerdote.

El tiro era simple; por la dirección de su voz era fácil saber que Kirei se había posado encima del tejado de el edificio que serbia originalmente como una torre del reloj, bastante acorde a su personalidad dramática. Algo así como; el hombre santo que niega su retorcida naturaleza y castiga a los herejes.

-"Bien, si no vas a mostrar tu verdadero yo, seré yo quien te busque"- dicho esto una espada dentro del mundo interno de Shirou comenzó a resonar, clamando por ser utilizada:-"?Y que mejor arma para cazar un mounstro que aquella que se convirtió en leyenda por nunca detenerse hasta sangrar a su objetivó"-

La invocación de esta espada llama la atención de todos los demás siervos alrededor los cuales admiraron la materialización de una espada especial, la cual había sido considerado un elemento de inflexión en la historia humana. Tal vez su leyenda por su sola no era del mismo nivel que Excalibur o Aronding, pero sirvió para demostrar que incluso un bárbaro con un deseo de pelea podía matar a los seres que se escondían en la noche y volverse un rey.

Al finalizar la invocación una espada poco elegante completamente de color negro que fue hecha con el poco hierro de algún desesperado que mas tarde seria usado para decapitar a la madre del Grendel.

…

-"La espada Hurting"- murmuro Lancer el cual no podía dejar de admirar su belleza una espada usada en una épica de igual importancia que la del Mio Cid o la saga Volsunga conocida como el anillo de los Nibelungos. Su deseo de sabe la identidad de Avenger solo aumentaba por segundo mientras la compresión de ser testigo de un espíritu heroico con la capacidad de convocar dos "Noble Phamtams" de dos leyendas diferentes. Esto le hizo tener una idea que le causo escalofríos por la espalda:

-"Acaso- ¡¿Acaso el es el siervo mas poderoso de esta guerra?!"- el creía que Gilgamesh era imparable con los prototipos de todos los nobles phantams a su disposición, pero … si este hombre también puede ¿No significa que lo mas probable sea que estos se enfrenten al final? El solo pudo mirar al rey de los caballeros y el de los conquistadores y preguntarse si no habían llegado a la misma conclusión … solo para descubrir que ambos parecían hipnotizados por tal despliegue de Magecraft. El única que no parecía aturdido era Archer el cual miraba el arma recién formada con ojo crítico.

-"Solo espero que ambos estén preparados para una posible derrota antes de que el Grial siquiera se manifieste"- el decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que debía contactar a su maestro. Fue ahí cuando supo que algo malo había pasado.

Los golens de barro comenzaron a rodearlos

* * *

Fantástico, simplemente fantástico. El _Faker_ simplemente no dejaba de entretenerlo. Aunque sus imitaciones eran buenas, nunca tendrían el peso conceptual del original. Aun así …

-"Bien. Que buen espectáculo"- murmuro, no necesitando que los perros lo escucharan. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Antes de que algo mas pasará la espada invocada comenzó a plegarse sobre si como una hoja de papel. Al terminar, en su lugar se encontraba una flecha igual de negra y tosca.

-"No es digna de mi bóveda real pero le daré una oportunidad de entretenerme"- Kotomine cometió la peor ofensa que un perro podía hacer contra su rey, faltarle el respeto frente a sus invitados. Como tal era trabajo de sus súbditos castigar al perro rabioso. Fue para su sorpresa que el Rey de los Conquistadores se interpuso entre el arquero rojo y el sacerdote falso, ganándose una mirada de ira pura de parte del primero.

-"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"- dijo Avenger cada vez más iracundo: -"¡SI NO TE APARTAS TE MATARE TAMBIÉN!"- la ira era cada vez más palpable y el poder en el código místico en sus manos era cada vez mayor.

-"¡ESPERA AVENGER!"- gritó el jinete pelirrojo: -"¡Quiero usar esta oportunidad para probar el poder que un rey puede conseguir"- En ese momento, una enorme luz así como una enorme cantidad de mana descargada comenzó a inundar el lugar tanto los golens como el resto de los siervos miraban el lugar confundidos mientras la luz crecía en intensidad y fuerza, causando que todo los demás tuviesen que cubrir sus ojos. Todos a excepción de Gilgamesh cuyo brillo no podría ser superado de ninguna manera. La voz estruendosa de Rider llenaba el lugar, cuando la luz se desvaneció en el lugar donde habían estado solo se encontró un patio vacío.

* * *

Artoria no podía entender lo que pasaba; un momento estaba en el patio de la mansión de Irisviel y al siguiente estaba en medio de un desierto que parecía extenderse infinitamente. Mirando a su alrededor noto que los demás siervos se encontraban en el mismo estado de confusión. Fue ahí cuando noto el ruido de algo marchando hasta ellos.

Una mancha en el horizonte se volvía cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaba, los golens asesinos se pusieron en posición de ataque alrededor de una figura solitaria que podía ser adivinado como el maestro de "asesino" el cual permanecía de manera imperturbable en medio de todo. Solamente esperando.

Avenger por otro lado parecía ser un mar de ira apunto de estallar, mientras mantenía sus dientes apretados como si fuese a quedar los por la tensión, Sus ojos se oscurecían por su cabello el cual se había inclinado hacia adelante ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el no poder matar al falso sacerdote? ¿Tenia que ver con su deseo de evitar que alguien consiguiera el Grial? Su nueva arma invocada aun ardía en su agarre esperando ser liberada y destruir a su objetivo.

-"!¡MAESTRO DE ASESINO!"- oyó gritar a Iskandar. Usando sus sentidos de siervo lo localizo en el centro del desierto con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –"¡ESTE ES EL PODER DE UN REY QUE INSPIRA QUE INSPIRA A SU PUEBLO A PELEAR JUNTO A EL, QUE LES DE UN IDEAL PARA SEGUIR HACÍA ADELANTE"-

Al oír esto ella no pudo evita sentir una leve sensación en su pecho, era una sensación desconocida que quemaba su pecho de manera completamente nueva que la obligaba a mirar. Fue después de un tiempo que ella se dio cuenta que la mancha que se acercaba en el horizonte era de hecho un ejercito; uno enorme lleno de seres que podrían considerarse siervos de bajo nivel por si mismos dejando una impresión de poder militar en cada paso que daban.

-"¡DESDE EL CORAZON DE MACEDONIA HASTA EL INCANSABLE OCEANUS, YO ALEJANDRO EL GRANDE CONOCIDO COMO ISKANDAR, VIAJO SIEMPRE CON MI EJERCITO!"- en eso el ejercito se poso detrás de su rey mirando a los golens los cuales parecían inmóviles ante la eventualidad de combatir contra un ejército de ese tamaño.

-"Es … un ejercito mas grande que el circulo de Fianna"- Fianna"-oyó decir a Diarmuid el cual miraba impávido a la colección de guerreros frente a ellos los cuales solo esperaban una palabra de su rey para comenzar su ataque. Y como si hubiese leído su mente el atacó:

La batalla si se podría llamar así solo duro unos segundos, un minuto máximo. Los golens no tenían oportunidad alguna; fueron destrozados, tirados al aire y sus miembros separados, si esta hubiese sido una pelea entre dos ejércitos regulares solo podría conocerse cono una masacre, una donde Iskandar demostraría una vez más por que se considera el Rey de los Conquistadores. Aunque impresionante y magnifico un "Noble Phantam" de ese poder término por desgastar al maestro de Rider causando que toda esta realidad colapsara. Una grieta aquí y allá indicaron que era el tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad, la misma luz brillante de antes la obligo a cerrar los ojos …

…..

Una vez sus párpados le indicaron que la luz ya se había ido, Artoria abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con la visión familiar de el patio de la mansión lo que significaba que la amenaza ya había pasado. A su alrededor no había ningún golens de pie solo los restos chamuscados y destrozados de estos, claro que esto no importo comparado con aquello que la perturbo más fue el ver al maestro de estos falsos siervos parado ahí como si nada: Su vida estaba en peligro y aun así no parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo- No, no se trataba de que no tuviese miedo, simplemente no sentía nada viniendo de el. Parecía vacío, sin emociones.

-" _¿Cómo alguien puente no mostrar el mínimo indicio de humanidad?"-_ se pregunto ella misma no notando que se había quedado viendo esos ojos sin alma por varios minutos hasta que una conmoción la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Avenger-san, espera"- grito Lancer sosteniendo a al siervo rojo por detrás mientras Rider hacia en el piso con lo que parecía un moretón en la mejilla, Gilgamesh solo se limitaba a observar como si todo fuera un espectáculo para su entretenimiento. Ella decidió acercarse a ver que pasaba, supuso que un viejo habito que no moría tan fácil.

-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"- pregunto ella inconscientemente exudando parte de su aura real llamando la atención de estos dos. Iskandar se levanta del suelo y Avenger comenzaba a retomar su compostura fría y distante antes de hablar:

-"Nada su _majestad_ solo le advertía a Rider que si se volvía a poner entre mi y mi blanco, no dudaré en eliminarlo"-

-"Debo admitir que me sorprende esta actitud tuya"- dijo el rey de los caballeros logrando llamar la atención de todos: -"Aparte de tu misión, pareces del tipo despreocupado, realmente es extraño verte reaccionar a algo … aunque no puedo decir que es algo malo"- En ese instante Avenger materializó una espada negra y la lanzo a la par de Kotomine el cual estaba inmóvil antes de mirarla fijamente:

-"Te aseguro que soy una persona relajada"- respondió el con una sonrisa fingida que mostraba sus dientes blancos: -"Pero en tomo realmente enserio mi trabajo"-. Antes que alguien pudiese decir algo un grito resonó por todo el edificio.

-"HHHHHYYYYYYAAAAA"- oyeron a una mujer gritar desde dentro de la mansión.

-"¡IRISVIEL!"- gritaron tanto ella como Avenger, justo cuando ambos iban a moverse una explosión en la puerta principal hizo que se detuvieran en seco en el lugar donde estaban. Una gran capa de humo cubría la causa de la explosión, impidiendo saber quien era el responsable. El ruido de pasos la alerto del escape de Kotomine.

-"Demonios"-

-"Rey de los Caballeros"- dijo Iskandar preparando su Rueda de Gordius y cargando a su maestro: -"Veo que tienes un problema en tus manos, como una señal de lo útil que sería aliarnos, en encargare de este invitado no deseado"- En eso saco su espada y cargo contra el enemigo a ella le hubiera gustado detenerlo, pero tenía una amiga que salvar.

Y así ella y Avenger buscaron el origen del grito.

* * *

Kiritsugu era alguien letal de eso no había duda. Pero pelear contra un siervo era algo que ni siquiera intentaría, una pena que el siervo frente a el y su esposa no le importase eso.

-"Solo entrégala, te juro que no sufrirá daño alguno"- dijo el sirviente frente a el. Por primera vez en la guerra, se encontraban cara a cara con uno de los siervo convocados luego y que conforman la otra facción. El siervo en si era alguien bastante interesante; su pelo era naranja con tonos rojos, un traje oriental posiblemente chino y una personalidad molesta.

-"No sabia que los siervos podían hace juramentos sin el permiso de sus maestros, además no se si confiar en el juramento de un asesino. Entre gitanos no nos leemos las manos"- respondió el asesino de magos tratando de analizar la situación. Maya estaba en el piso inconsciente gracias al ataque furtivo de el "otro asesino" y el no sabia si sus armas afectarían en un nivel aceptable al siervo frente a el.

-"Te puedo asegurar que la opinión de mi maestro es bastante acorde con la mía"- dijo el tomando una posición de batalla. Kiritsugu respondió de la misma manera apuntando su arma hacia él. Una espada negra salió volando por el aire, justo cuando estaba apuntó de golpear el hombro del siervo oriental este dio una pirueta y dio una patada al arma mística la que terminó clavándose en el piso, cuando el asesino aterrizó de pie busco a su atacante el cual entro por una ventana revelándose como Avenger.

-"Eso fue un truco sucio"- dijo el asesino mirando con enojo a el siervo misterioso. Unos momentos después Saber entro por la misma ventana.

-"Una pena que pienses así, por que tengo miles de trucos para usar. ¿No crees que te equivocaste de designación?"- pregunto Avenger tratando de provocar a el desconocido.

-"Ciertamente, no veo como un asesino que tenga reparos morales puede ser un buen asesinó"- dijo Saber con verdadera ingenuidad, aparentemente esto llamo la atención de el oriental el cual sonrió antes de hablar:

-"Ho jo, eso es lo que me hizo aceptar el reto"- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su espalda, y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante: -"Quiero demostrar que los asesinos podemos tener honor y habilidad"-

Esto hizo que Saber inclinara la cabeza en confusión, era claro que alguien criado en los mas grandes estándares de la caballería no podría imagina a un asesino con honor. Fue en ese momento que Avenger decidió hablar:

-"Entonces … en vida fuiste alguien que permitió que otros asignaran tus objetivos mientras fueran acorde con tus ideales ¿eh?"- Esa frase pudo haber estado dirigida a Assassin pero Kiritsugu sintió algo de familiaridad con el concepto. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro dándose la vuelta descubrió que se trataba de Irisviel la cual lo miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas, el piso su mano sobre la de ella antes de volver su atención a la amenaza frente a él; El asesino había cruzado la habitación hasta estar frente a Avenger al cual veía como la mayor amenaza sabiendo que Saber no interferiría en un duelo.

Los puños de Assassin volaban por todos lados mientras la espadas de Avenger no dejaban de aparecer una y otra vez cada vez que el siervo enemigo rompía un par con sus manos desnudas, estaban tan enfrascados en la pelea que el Asesino de magos decidió tomar a su asistente y huir del lugar. Tono a Maya sobre el hombro izquierdo y comenzó a correr mientras su esposa lo seguía de cerca sin embargo necesitaba ganar tiempo ….

-"Saber ¡Por la orden de mi sello de comando te ordeno ayudar a Avenger a matar a Assassin"- El sintió un ligero dolor en el dorso de su mano cuando el primer sello se desvanecía.

-"¡MAESTRO YO-!"- lo que ella hubiese dicho murió en su garganta cuando la orden entro en efecto y ataco a Assassin. Podía sentir la mirada triste de Irisviel pero la seguridad de su familia era más importante.

* * *

A Iskandar no le iba mejor, si su rueda de Gordius era uno de esos modernos tanques de guerra, la montura de su oponente era una vehículo de carreras, cada movimiento cada ataque todo era con una precisión quirúrgica la única razón por la que su cabeza aun se mantenía sobre sus hombros era lo sus acciones defensivas con su espada; Aunque no era un maestro en ella como Saber podía defender su terreno. Su oponente atacaba sobre un hermoso caballo negro con armadura que hacia juego con la del jinete el cual poseía una melena de león en sus hombros dándole una apariencia feroz. Durante todo su duelo se había mantenido callado y solo soltó un bufido cuando Iskandar le ofreció una alianza.

-" _Supongo que es muy orgulloso"-_ pensó el mientras peleaban. Aunque el llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro el miedo y la duda comenzaba a asolarlo; este siervo lo estaba empujando hacia atrás sin ningún problema y todo parecía llegar a su fin. –"Esto no podría empeorar"-

-"Iskandar aunque me gustaría ayudar algo le sucede a mi maestro y debo retirarme"- dijo Lancer antes de volver a su forma de espíritu y desaparecer.

-"De hecho no hay razón para quedarme aquí, por lo que me retiró"- dijo Archer desvaneciéndose en una fuente de chispas doradas.

-"Perfecto, estamos solos"- dijo su maestro el cual había estado cayado todo este tiempo. Antes que nada pudiese pasar una torre de luz salió disparas hacia el cielo desde la ciudad llamando la atención del Rider misterioso el cual dio media vuelta y se fue.

Iskandar desvaneció su carruaje y cayo de rodillas sostenido por su espada, mientras su maestro caía sobre sus manos y rodillas y respiraba pesadamente. Activar su noble Phantams y luego pelear agotó sus reservas de mana. Que imagen mas lamentable para un conquistador.

Sea quien sea sabe esperar el momento correcto para atacar, ciertamente alguien a quien tener un ojo en cada momento. Unos pasos detrás de el indicó que sus "aliados" habían llegado; Saber tenia un ceño fruncido y Avenger una mirada pensativa.

-"Así que … ¿Saben algo del enemigo?"- pregunto el tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-"Solo se una cosa"- dijo Avenger de repente: -"Acabamos de participar en la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial"- Y ahí los supieron que las reglas habían cambiado y que las alianzas debían formarse. Y así nació la facción negra.

 **Fin del capitulo. Para ideas o dudas escriban un PM o reviow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No poseo Fate saga ni sus personajes solo está historia. Ok, si se preguntaban porque la tardanza… la verdad es que me bloqueé, no sabía cómo seguir sin parecer un Gary Stu a Emiya por lo que me vi tentado a reiniciarla…**

 **Pero decidir seguir y dar mi mejor intento.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Guerra al Horizonte.

En un lugar de Fuyuki, en el área de Shinto, existe una finca la cual era propiedad de el "Grupo de Trabajo Fujimura" los cuales podían dejar que cualquiera rentara sus propiedades por la cantidad de dinero apropiada.

Claro que EMIYA no tenía dinero así que se metió a la fuerza y convirtió este sitio en su guarida- TALLER, el lo convirtió en su taller de mago.

-"Así que… este es tu Taller ¿Eh?"-. Pregunto la pequeña molestia conocida como Warner Velvet usando un tono algo engreído.

-"Si"- respondió EMIYA con tono aburrido: -"¿Por?"-.

-"No por nada"-.

-"Ja, no puedes desanimarte niño"-. Dijo el conquistador: -"Este sitio no es nada comparado a nuestro lugar"-.

-"No Rider ese no es el punto"-. Suspiro el joven mago dándose cuenta de que Rider desconocía el problema: Un mago no dejaba entrar a otro a su taller sin importar que.

La hechicería actual se basaba en la búsqueda y perfección de misterios que eran pasados de generación en generación con tal de llegar a la raíz por ende los magos no comparten sus secretos a nadie a veces ni a sus propios hijos.

-"Como ya dije, me veo como muchas cosas antes que como mago"-. Explicó Emiya antes de que todos aceptaran tal explicación.

-"Aún así, realmente es osado dejar que sepamos la ubicación de tu base."- dijo el asesino de magos sentado en la mesa del comedor donde el resto de los sobrevivientes de la original cuarta guerra, se encontraban sentados.

Ellos eran; el equipo de Einzbern conformado por Kiritsugu, su esposa y asistente y claro Saber la cual miraba con impaciencia la comida puedes frente a ella.

El equipo Velvet; conformado por su maestro y Rider.

Y si sus sentidos no lo engañaban el último miembro estaba apunto de unírseles.

Una figura tambaleante caminaba hacia ellos desde el corredor causando que todos se tensaran antes de que Kiritsugu lo reconociera:

-"Kariya Matou."-

Con eso todos alrededor de la mesa se tensaron pido ver a Saber mover su mano hacia la empuñadura invisible de Excalibur al mismo tiempo que Iskandar tomaba una posición de pelea, al parecer podían sentir la corrupción de los Crestworm.

-"Yo…he…venido…a…negociar…mi…rendición."- dijo el hombre de pelo blanco entre respiraciones pesadas.

Esto causó que todos los magos reunidos se sorprendieron. No era la primeras que pasaba en una guerra del Grial pero si la primera vez que se trataba de una rendición a otros magos y no a la iglesia.

-"Dime Matou ¿Por qué renuncias al Grial?"- Que no se diga que el joven Velvet no tenía sus momentos de genialidad. Fue ahí cuando Kariya respondió:

-"Mi deseo nunca fue el Grial solo salvar a alguien importante para mí."-

Sakura.

El asesino de magos se giró para verlo bien antes de apagar un cigarrillo en el cenicero y decir:

-"Eso es conmovedor pero porque deberiamos-."-

-"Mi sobrina Sakura."- dijo el antes de arrastrarse hacia la mesa sin importarle que los demás se alejasen de él: -"Zouken la tiene y experimentará con ella si no la detengo y para eso debo llevarle el Grial."

Esto causó que todos en la habitación se tensara, ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo con la idea de experimentar con niños, aunque para los magos obsesionados con la raíz esto era algo pequeño, cualquiera de los presentes en la torre del reloj lo haría rápidamente y sin pensarlo siendo el actual El-Meloid alguien que le llega a la mente como alguien capas de ello.

"Maestro hay que hacer algo." Dijo Saber como era de esperarse para alguien que sigue un estricto código de caballería. Aunque no recibió respuesta de Kiritsugu la expresión calculadora revelaba que ya estaba concibiendo un plan. Lo más probable es que cuando Irisviel se entere lo arrastraría hasta la mansión de Zounken por sí misma.

Suerte que ella y la mujer conocida como Maya estén en los dormitorios descansando.

"Si se trata de un asalto déjenmelo, entraré y saldré antes que nadie pueda detenerme." Dijo Iskandar golpeando su puño contra su pecho ganando una mirada aterrada de parte de Warner Velvet.

"Oi, no te adelantes, Zounken no es tan fácil de matar o evadir."

En efecto, el hecho que cada gusano logré guardar parte de su alma era bastante molesto por lo que debían eliminarlos o simplemente romper su conexión con él. O tener un arma sagrada con ellos, como Excalibur.

"Saber tú serás parte importante de este plan, tu le darás el golpe final a Zounken cuando revele su verdadera forma." Informo EMIYA causando que está lo mirase y asintiera algo confundida.

"Seria más fáciles si podríamos usar los Nobles Phantoms de Lancer; con un arma que anula la magia y la otra que causa heridas que no sanan." Murmuró antes de notar el estremecimiento de parte de Saber y Kiritsugu.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el causando que todos los miren. Mirándose entre ellos Kiritsugu asintió antes de que mirar a los demás:

"No podemos confiar en Lancer." Dijo ella antes de respirar hondo y seguir: "Su maestro fue asesinado tratado de secuestrar a Irisviel… posiblemente como rehén… sin embargo Lancer no pareció afectado por ello y… los Sellos de Comando de El-Meloid habían desaparecido."

El silencio volvió con una venganza; solo había dos opciones: Lancer había traicionado a su maestro en una repetición absurda de lo que pasó cómo caballero de Irlanda…

O…

Alguien de alguna manera logro hacerse con los Sellos y tiene a Diarmuid bajo su pulgar.

De cualquier manera no había posibilidad de involucrarse con él ahora; eso sumado a el hecho de que otros 7 Siervos estaban siendo convocados en manos de 7 magos desconocidos-… no, eso no es cierto, serian 6 ahora que su Berserker y su maestro habían muerto ya.

"Eso no importa." Dijo el asesino de magos llamando la atención de todos: "Su maestro no estaba dispuesto a una alianza desde el principio, por lo cual su muerte era inevitable."

La mirada de disgusto en la cara de Saber era obvia pero no diría nada en contra de su supuesto maestro.

"Bien si ya quedando en que mataremos a Zounken creo que todo está decidido-".

"Espera Avenger." Dijo el joven Velvet: "¿Qué le diremos a el padre Kotomine acerca de matar a alguien que no es un maestro en la guerra."

Dándose la vuelta mientras evitaba los escalofríos acerca de el apellido Kotomine, respondió: "Nada, técnicamente estamos descalificando a un maestro que ha estado jugando ilegalmente en las 3 últimas guerras."

Con eso dicho todos asintieron decidiendo que eso era la mejor.

Por el bien de la guerra, claro.

* * *

Fuyuki de noche era mortal pero de día era como cualquier otra ciudad anodina. En una de estas calles se podía ver caminado a una grupo muy extraño.

Un hombre joven de piel morena y pelo blanco usando una camisa sin mangas roja y pantalones negros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Una chica que fácilmente podía pasar por un niño rubio de ojos esmeralda usando un traje formal azul marino y guantes negros de cuero.

Un gigante pelirrojo con una camisa de tácticas avanzadas acompañado por un joven pequeño de pelo negro y peinado de paje usando lo que parecía un traje escolar.

"Así que… ¿No se quedan a desayunar?" pregunto Emiya al darse cuenta que hablaba con las personas que querían matarlo hasta hace la noche anterior como si fuesen viejos amigos.

"No los McKenzie deben estar esperándonos." Respondió Warner de un manera amable.

¿En que universo se metió? Acaso Zeltrech lo había secuestrado de nuevo…

"Veo" exclamó Saber a su izquierda la cual parecía disfrutar de la caminata tranquila: "Es lindo que te preocupes por los no magos."

Esto aparentemente lo lleno de orgullo ya que el falso siervo vio como hinchaba su pecho y su espalda se volvía más recta. Eso hasta que el manotazo de Rider casi lo derriba, recuperándose rápidamente Warner murmuró algo acerca de que casi se tragara su lengua.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Emiya era el hecho de que está parte de la ciudad fuese casi igual a como era en su época tanto que podía recorrerla con los ojos cerrados.

"Aquí nos retiramos." Dijo Rider mientras él y su maestro doblaban una esquina y se iban por una calle lateral. Shirou se pregunto si algún día ese mismo chico crecerá para convertirse en el mismo hombre que lo ayudo a Rin y a él o si su aparición había cambiado eso.

"Es mejor que volvamos" dijo Saber a la par suya sin dejar de ver a la otra pareja de concursantes: "La misión de escolta está completa y Irisviel está desprotegida."

El realmente quería recordarle que estaba con Maya y Kiritsugu y estaba bien protegida por lo que supuso que había otra razón.

"Además debes preparar el desayuno."

Ah claro.

En esencia era la misma persona que lo ayudo durante la 5° guerra solo que no lo mostraría, o tal vez si, con alguien de confianza cómo Irisviel. Su padre era imposible; demasiado diferente a como lo recordaba: frío y calculador, casi la antítesis de lo que fue cuando lo salvó y crío.

No supo porque pero al mirar hacia una avenida aleatoria se dio cuenta de que había localizado a una visión singular: Fujimura Taiga, el tigre de Fuyuki…

O por lo menos en su mente.

En ese momento vio que ella caminaba hacia ellos sosteniendo su espada de madera que más tarde sería infame en la escuela donde serviría.

Se encontraba a 20 metros.

Recordando una de varias líneas temporales; Vio su rostro corrompido por la esencia de Angra Mayu mientras era controlada por una cosa con forma de Sakura así como necesitar matarla.

Ahora estaba a 15 metros.

Saber no parecía haber notado algún cambio en él, por lo que no parecía que la involucraría de alguna manera.

A 10 metros.

Prácticamente podía oírla exigiendo su almuerzo después de entrar de manera imprevista en la casa.

A 5 metros.

O críticar su sueño en convertirse en un héroe de la justicia.

Acaba de pasarle a la par.

No se dijo nada, no sé mostró nada. Tal como debe ser.

"Oi Saber ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?" pregunto el ignorando la voz que le decía que fuera tras ella.

"Lo que sea menos puré de papá." Respondió ella casi automáticamente. Mirando de cerca casi pudo notar como sus ojos revelaban una "Mirada de mil metros" ante la mención de dicho alimentos.

"Eh… ¿Saber?" dijo el preguntándose si no le había causado un "Flashback de Nam."

"El hambre es el enemigo." Dijo ella mirando al horizonte con un tono ausente y distante.

" _¿Por qué siente que puede oír The end en el fondo?"_

"Bien … yo si hagamos eso." Dijo pensando en la siguiente fase de su plan.

¿Cómo traer a Ilya a Japón en un tiempo antes de que la guerra terminé y no sea vista por los demás magos? Obviamente necesitaba que fuese en un tiempo que ese viejo Golem no encuentre extraño, por lo que tendría que buscar una forma de convencer a Kiritsugu e Irisviel.

Perfecto más en mi plato.

* * *

Hay un lugar llamado el inverso del mundo, donde luego de que la era de los héroes comenzará a decaer, todo ser místico de gran poder se escondió esperando que algún suceso devolviera la magia al mundo … o la humanidad se extinguiese.

Ahí en ese lugar del dominio de los números imaginarios, se puede encontrar una cueva de cristal cuyo piso está tapizado por flores moradas, este es el lugar donde Morgan Le Fay encerró a Merlín el Mago fue encerrado hasta que el rey prometido volviese.

En este un hombre aparentemente joven con el pelo blanco y los ojos morados sonreía ante su más nuevo descubrimiento gracias al don de la clarividencia.

"Oya, Oyá. Veo que mi rey a encontrado un tesoro que ni siquiera sabe que necesita."

No estaba seguro de cómo; pero solo podía adivinar que era la influencia de Avalon cerca de su propietaria original lo que permitía ver esta línea de tiempo.

"Me pregunto que cambios traerá este clavo desembocado." Dijo sonriendo ante la visión se una Artoria sonriendo mientras compartía la cena con un chico pelirrojo.

Sin embargo otra visión borrosa le informo que dos bandos se enfrentarían y solo un rey bañado en luz dorada surgiría vencedor, viviendo en la era moderna.

En ese momento Merlín comenzó a formular un plan para salir de ahí.

* * *

La llevaría tiempo pero era lo que más le sobraba.

Dentro de lo que alguna vez fue la mansión Einzbern un par de figuras se podían ver discutiendo acaloradamente.

"Te digo que debemos atacar a los dueños de las tierra ahora que están indefensos."

Exigió un hombre gordo con bigote que usaba al igual que la persona con la que discutía un característico traje blanco.

"Y yo dijo que debemos esperar a encontrar información acerca de ese tal "Aveger" el cual parece haber arruinado nuestros planes antes de que siquiera comiencen." Respondió en un tono más calmado.

"Mmh." Resopló el hombre gordo. Este hombre es Gordes Musik ahora Yggdmillenia el cual afirma ser el heredero de la familia que rivaliza con los Einzbern en el uso de la alquimia y ahora el maestro de Saber …. El más fuerte.

"Viendo que ese tema está fuera; Necesito que se haga un recuento de bajas." La fría voz de esa pers ona dada bien con su apariencia; piel blanca y pelo azulado revelándose como Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia.

Con eso Gordes suspiro en derrota sabiendo que las noticias no eran buenas: "Como sabes hemos perdido ha Berserker y su maestro antes de que lograse llamar la atención del Asesino de Magos, gracias a Avenger y su interferencias."

El gruñido de Darnic le indico que siguiera.

"También evitó que lográsemos dividir a Saber, Lancer y Rider como estaba planeado, además no logrando localizar a Berserker."

Los nudillos blancos de Darnic le indico que se detuviera.

En ese momento el líder del clan le dio instrucciones: "Has que Assesin los rastree y vuelva para informar y prepara más homúnculos de mayor capacidad e inteligencia."

Dicho esto, Gordes se retiró a la seguridad de su taller dejando al patriarca Yggdmillenia murmurando para sí.

Todo iba tan bien, cuando los sellos aparecieron en sus manos parecería que tendría una segunda oportunidad después de el fiasco de la tercera guerra donde ni siquiera pudo hacer mucho antes de que los nazis lo traicionaran antes de que lo hiciera primero. Solo tenía que contratar a cabezas de músculo fácil de dominar para crear su facción y sembrar la discordia entre los maestros enemigos …

¡PERO AHORA!

Ahora Avenger había unificado a Saber y Rider bajo su bandera mientras su fuerzas no estaban completas.

Solo tenia a Saber, Lancer, Assasin y Archer, el último cual no sabía si se mantendría leal a él.

"Avenger, te eliminaré y pondré en mis manos el Grial."

Pero antes debía conseguir los catalizadores correspondiente.

* * *

En la residencia Mackenzie, un joven Waver estaba absorto con el objeto en sus manos: Un teléfono móvil, el cual poseía las mismas funciones de varias herramientas mágicas y era más accesible.

"Creo que lo mejor será que agregué a los Mackenzie." Dijo el causando que su siervo levantará la vista de lectura acerca de la guerra del Peloponeso.

"Oh enserio ¿Por qué?" pregunto el gigante mientras inclinaba la cabeza aún lado.

"Si ya sabes, ellos son mis abuelos de mentiras y todo eso lo mejor sería darles una llamada cuando salga. Por si acaso."

Sin darse cuenta el gigante rojo le sonrió al reconocer el cambió de su joven maestro.

Muchas cosas se aproximaban por el horizonte. Muchas cosas.

 **Fin del capítulo. Ahora muchos se preguntan porque puse a los Yggdmillenia en la cuarta guerra, verán no hay que ser genio para saber que la serie es atemporal y que es difícil guiarse por las fechas a través de los elementos mostrados en el show por lo que considero que la guerra apócrifa tuvo lugar durante el mismo tiempo que la cuarta.**


End file.
